


Rewrite the Stars

by DrApellic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, contains smut with warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrApellic/pseuds/DrApellic
Summary: "Will you come back?""I can't, you have to stay safe""Why not, is it because of the Empire?""Yes...""I will protect you, I promise"Vers, elite warrior hero, Kree Starforce, special agent, was sent on a mission, to kill the only person, that was standing in their way, to end the Skrull war.Only upon arriving, she discovers a shocking truth that had been hidden from her for years.
Relationships: Captain Marvel/Thor
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey,
> 
> I decided to put all my WattPad stories on here, as I spoke to several people who didn't use Wattpad but did use Ao3.  
> So, I hope you all will enjoy this.
> 
> Yes, it's an old story, and over the coming days I'll be uploading more of my older stories.

_Crash, death, power, blaster, shooting, blue light and darkness..._

_"We have to bring her with us"._  
_"We don't even know who she is"._  
_"She will die if we won't"._

_Blood transfusion, pain, anxiety, tense, broken, amnesia, screaming, beeping, even more screaming._

_Golden eyes, green and black suit, stern facial expression, strong grip._

_So many people, painful body, no touching, no asking, no wondering._

Vers woke up silently, she was in a sterile white room, laying in a bed, her body covered with white sheets. She looked at her hands, dozens of wires connected to her body. A steady beeping could be heard behind her.

 _What happened to me,_ she thought while she tried to sit up, but pain shot through her body. Why couldn't she remember the whole thing, just flashes, and they were disturbing. She tried to focus on her past, but it's just gone. Nothing, not even a name or a face.

Her breathing started going faster unintentionally, she didn't want this, why did it happen. _I don't even know who I am_. The monitor started beeping faster too. It gave her a headache. She put her hands in her hair and breathes heavily.

Two nurses came running in, which made her even more anxious. "Get away from me", Vers kept screaming. Her voice dry and painful. "Get your hands off me!", Tears flowed down her cheeks at this point. One of the nurses sedated her with a calming medication. Soon she was calm, but asleep.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Commander, the girl woke up, but she created a lot of turmoil", Minn-Erva grabbed Yon's arm. "The Supreme Intelligence demands your presence", she glared at him, he was such an idiot for bringing the girl there.

Yon-Rogg made his way through the city to the supreme headquarters. Once they appeared in front of him, he realized that they would probably kill the girl, or use her for their own good. "Yon-Rogg, we only let you bring her so she could be our greatest weapon, but your guest seems to think we kidnapped her. Perhaps you should talk to her, otherwise we'll execute her", they said sternly.

The Supremor had always intimidated him, they controlled everyone within the Kree Empire. Using propaganda and mind control, they were the biggest dictatorship in the entire galaxy. It still amazed him (and made him feel proud and special) that he ended up so high ranked within the StarForce. The elite warriors weren't fond of him at first, but he quickly proved himself worthy of his position.

"I'll talk to her, give me some time. It might take longer than expected", he quietly admitted, expecting them to scold him. But all they did was dismiss him, much to his relief.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Once Vers woke up again she was determined to escape, it was obvious she has been kidnapped. Carefully taking out the tubes and wires, she tried her best to stay calm. Who in the world would kidnap her, and then take her memory? She tried to sit up, but the pain shooting through her body was too bad for her to even move.

She got frustrated, she had to get out. This might even be her only change, they aren't here to watch her. She didn't knew what was outside that door of course, but she was determined to find out. She tried sitting up again, this time the pain was still horrible, but she expected it to come. One by one she moved her legs of the bed and stood on the cold tiled floor. Standing was surprisingly easy, but she knew walking, let alone running, would be a nightmare.

Her speculations became reality when she took a step. The pain was almost unbearable, but she had to move. She was so focused, she didn't even notice that tears started flowing down her face, until a tear fell on her bare foot. _Dear universe, please let me get out of this alive,_ she thought. Slowly moving, step by step, she reached the door, opening it slightly. Her body felt heavy, as if she had laid down for months, maybe even years? She looked around, and set foot in the hallway, unsure which way to go.

Suddenly she heard voices coming closer, and the panic took over. She started running away from the sound, as fast as her broken body could carry her. Someone screamed behind her, "Hey, come back!". It was a male voice, which sounded familiar somehow. But she didn't stop running, and didn't even think about turning around. She heard them coming after her. Her mind raced with thoughts, unable to understand why they had her here.

Vers started to feel light-headed, but she couldn't stop running. The footsteps were catching up with hers. Her heart beat was going dangerously high. "Vers!", The guy yelled. Vers? Was that her name? It couldn't be, she may not remember it, but if it was, she was sure she would've known. Suddenly she felt a hand close around her already painful wrist, making her squeal in pain. Vers fell down to her knees and cried, the pain too worse to handle. "Vers, please, we have to talk", the guy insisted, but that wasn't me, it couldn't be me. "Go away", she screamed, but her throat was dry and swollen, making it sound like a whisper. He kneeled in front of me. "Vers, what's wrong?", He sounded genuinely concerned. vers finally dared to look at him, and she couldn't look away.

He had odd features, like she had never seen before, or did she know more people with golden coloured eyes? She knew he didn't want any good. "Who's Vers?", She croaked, trying her best to make it audible. "You don't remember?", He asked, his face showing no emotion at all. She didn't trust him, she couldn't tell him. "Get away from me", Vers cried again hiding her face in her hands. She felt the man's arms wrap around her shocking body, she was terrified, but she couldn't move whatsoever.

"Vers, how much do you remember?", He asked. Did he knew her, before whatever happened that caused her to not remember. He didn't seem like anyone who would care about someone else. "Nothing", she whispered. She felt him move, and he pulled back from the embrace, "we have a lot of catching up to do", he smiled.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Vers, focus, don't let your emotions get to you", Yon-Rogg yelled, much to Vers her frustration. "Oh come on, as if you don't have them", she screamed back, trying to hit him again. For several months they had been training together. Yon taught her everything she knew. About her parents, who died because of the Skrulls, a species that can shapeshift who, as the bastards they are, also wiped her memory inconveniently. The only problem she had, was that she always was too emotional, according to Yon-Rogg, her own opinion different from his, which caused her to lose concentration.

"Vers, what did I just say", Yon took her down with a swift move of his legs and glared at her, obviously disappointed. "Yes yes, don't give in to my emotions, I know, you tell me everytime, I know it by now", she mumbled. "Well obviously you don't, because you're on the ground and lost... Again", he was her teacher, but he could also be a dick at times. She stood up, groaning, "give me one more try". "We're done for today", he told her as he took his water bottle in his hand, taking a big gulp. "Are you afraid?", Vers teased, knowing he didn't like it. "Vers, you've trained enough, tomorrow is another day", he glared at her, making clear he was done with her whining.

Vers felt herself getting angry, why does he always lecture her on how she should control her emotions and then leave, making her feel worthless. "No, you have to stay, it's not fair", Vers tried again, but Yon shook his head. He walked up to her and placed his hand on his shoulder, "go back to your sleeping quarters and rest". Vers angrily shoved his hand away, but instead of only moving his hand, she send him flying across the room.

Somehow she had send a blast of who-knows-what at him, technically shooting him. She stared at her hand, tears burning in her eyes. He was going to hate her, be angry at her, he was going to banish her to one of the border planets of the Empire. She looked over at him as he tried to stand up with a groan.

Instead of helping him she ran away, back to her room, and locked the door. Was this her own doing? Was she dangerous? Did she hurt him? She sat on her bed, and felt the tears flow down her face. Eventually she fell asleep, no one even bothered to check her, or they just didn't care...


	2. Chapter 2

Yon-Rogg woke up, quickly realising he was in the medical bay. "Ah, welcome back to the land of the living", Att-Lass joked. "Where's Vers?", Yon asked immediately. "I don't know, I haven't seen her", Att-Lass frowned, "why do you want to know?". "I have to talk to her", Yon mumbled as he stood up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Att-Lass tried to stop him, "Wait you aren't allowed to leave-", he couldn't even get his sentence finished because Yon already left.

Yon-Rogg knocked on the door of Vers her sleeping quarters impatiently. "Please, Vers, it's me", he said. Eventually she opened the door, she looked horrible. "Vers...", He immediately hugged her. "Aren't you mad at me?", She whispered. "Why would I ever be mad at you", Yon pulled back. "I shot you and you've been out for several days and I-...", Vers couldn't finish her sentence, because she was already crying again.

After a while of just sitting on her bed, Yon finally managed to calm her. "I will help you control your powers, I promise you", he looked at her. "You knew about them?", She pulled back in disbelief. "The Supreme Intelligence ordered me not to say anything. But when we found you, you were captured by the Skrulls, who had been experimenting on you. That's the reason you have these extraordinary abilities", he explained. "Thank you, for telling the truth to me", she looked down. "Hey", Yon said, carefully lifting her face up with his hand, "I won't ever leave you, you'll always be my friend". This was the first time he admitted it. Vers gave him a small smile, "I know, I'm amazing".

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Are you sure you're up for this mission", Yon-Rogg asked her worried. "Yeah, it's simple. Go to the planet, find the crown prince, kill him and make it look like an accident", Vers shrugged. "And to be clear, the king is old, he will die sooner or later", Yon added, not wanting Vers to kill more than necessary.

He looked at her, and she just smiled, "relax, these two bad boys will save me", she held up her fists with a smirk. "And I'm the most powerful warrior in the StarForce, I can easily do this", she smirked, knowing that he hates it. "Second most powerful warrior", Yon corrected her, his golden eyes glaring at her. "Oh of course, sorry for overestimating myself", she laughed, receiving a playful punch to her shoulder.

"See you in a few days", Vers smiled as she stood up. Yon-Rogg hugged her and whispered, "stay safe". "I'm always safe, don't worry", and with that, she went into the space ship. Yon kept looking at it, untill it was completely out of sight. "Stay safe", he mumbled again, more to himself than her.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Vers arrived at the planet, sooner than expected. It wasn't a very big planet, but the big golden palace made it seem impressive. She tried to find a proper landing spot while checking the ship's cloaking mechanism. Upon finding out the ship was completely invisible she smirked, and landed it smoothly. She put in the coordinates of her landing spot, in case she forgot them or needed rescue.

After wandering around for a while, she reached the main city. "Shit", she mumbled as she saw people, their clothing very odd. She looked at her own StarForce suit and knew she had to find something to cover it. She carefully snuck into one of the houses and sighed in relief when she saw no one was home. She rushed upstairs without a sound and quickly found some robes. She quickly changed into them before heading out, praying no one saw her.

Alright, next goal, find the prince.

That task was more difficult than expected, there was no way someone would just let her walk into the palace, so she either had to break in or wait until he got out. For now she settled on the second one, if after 24 hours he still was nowhere to be found, she would break in.

She wandered around for a while, after finding a marketplace. She studied the behavior of the locals carefully, blending in with them. Soon it was getting evening. She decided to return to her ship, so she could spend the night comfortably.

She was on her way to the forest, where her ship was located, she got the disturbing feeling someone was following her. Her suspicions became reality when she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She was so startled that she let out a soundless scream and fell on the ground.

"What is a young lady like you doing out in the night?", The figure boomed. Vers wanted to say something, but she just couldn't find the words. "Hey, I won't hurt you", the figure crouched before her and the moonlight illuminated his face. He was quite handsome, she had to admit, blue eyes, a beard, short, dirty blonde hair, a strong jawline. Vers immediately looked away, Kree had to control their emotions.

"Why aren't you telling me?", He tried again. Vers closed her eyes, who the heck was this idiot, she wanted to kill him, but something deep inside her told her not to. "Are you a mute?", He gently took her hand. She finally looked at him, and she nodded, figuring it's the best to just give in. "Alright, let me bring you home", he smiled, helping her stand up.

That wasn't the plan, she couldn't go back with him. She shook her head, trying to escape his grip. But he was strong, too strong for her liking. "You can trust me, I'm not an enemy", he looked worried. She shook her head, more violently this time. "Why don't you trust me? I don't understand, everyone does, everyone trusts the Royal family", he looked confused. That's when the realization hits her. She looked at him with big eyes, and slightly parted her lips, but then quickly closed them.

"I'm Thor, son of Odin, you know that right?", He stared into her eyes. Panic grew inside her and she tried to escape again. "What are you doing", he frowned suspiciously. Vers had no choice but to shoot him with her photon blasts. While he was down she started running, back to the city, hoping to find a hiding spot. But she didn't come far, because Thor quickly caught up and electrocuted her, much to her surprise.

Vers felt the nasty shock numb her body for a few seconds, but that was enough for him to pin her down to the ground. "Who are you?", He groaned, obviously in pain from her blast. Vers used all the tactics she knew to escape this grip, but it was useless, the God was too strong. She closed her eyes and quickly thought of a plan. If she couldn't physically hurt him, maybe she could emotionally.

This plan was against the Kree rules, but she saw no other option. She tried to remember every event that caused her pain, and she quickly felt the tears well up in her eyes. After a few seconds she felt his grip getting more loose and when she opened her eyes she saw that Thor looked at her worried. This was her chance.

She placed her hands on either side of his face as she began to glow them up. Quickly the God was screaming out in pain, but Vers didn't stop, she had to kill him, it was her mission. But yet, she couldn't kill him, her body resisted to go further and let go of him.

She heard footsteps running towards them. Arms grabbed her and lifted her up, but she couldn't stand on her feet. "Wait!", she heard the Prince scream behind her. The guards holding Vers dumped her on the ground. "I'll bring her to the dungeons", he groaned. "Of course your majesty", the guards said in unison.

Vers felt like a ragdoll, as Thor lifted her up. She didn't understand why this was do draining for her. "Why didn't you kill me", he asked. She refused to look at him, she hadn't failed her mission, yet, but she knew the Supreme Intelligence wouldn't like it. Thor kept staring at her, forcing her to look back. But she couldn't, she didn't understand why, but she just couldn't.

"It's okay if you don't say anything, I just want you to know that I won't hurt you", Vers finally looked at him. "Why wouldn't you", this was the first time the God had heard her speak. "Because I have no reason whatsoever", he smiled softly. She was disgusted by his behavior.

Vers still doesn't know how, but she suddenly got a burst of energy. She rolled out of his arm and started running away again. She didn't care if she couldn't kill him, she needed to get away from him. She didn't come far, again, as something flew across her face. She turned around with a yelp, and saw him holding some sort of hammer.

He launched himself at her, but she dodged. Quickly she punched him, her elbow hitting his stomach. As he almost collapses he throws his hammer at her, bit she dodged again, smirking at him, "Is that all you got". Suddenly the hammer flew back, hitting the side of her him, tossing her against a building.

She tried to stand up with a groan, but Thor ran towards her, keeping her down. "Let me go", Vers groaned. "You're bleeding, let me get you to the medical wing", he said worried. "Just let me die", that's what she had learned after years of being with the Kree, better die an honourable death, than go back emtpy handed.

"Your blood, it's... Blue?", The God looked at her confused, "You're Kree?". Vers shoved his hands away, while cursing in Kree under her breath. She tried to stand up, but quickly it all went black...


	3. Chapter 3

The Kree woman fell into Thor's arms. Luckily there were no bystanders, so he didn't have to explain what happened. He carefully lifted the unconscious woman up and snuck into the palace. He didn't want to explain to anyone why he had brought her into the palace, he wasn't even really sure what the reason was, but he did it anyway.

Upon arriving in his sleeping chambers, he carefully placed the girl on his bed. He took the Asgardian robes away, and saw her wear this odd uniform. Perhaps it was a military uniform? He softly traced the lines of the star with his fingers, hoping she would wake up soon.

The God sat on the site of the bed, and took her hand into his own. "What are you doing here so far from home?", He mumbled to himself. As he checked on her wounds, he quickly realized they had gotten worse.

Thor couldn't bring her to the medical wing, given he would need to explain it, so he went to the kitchen to get a bowl of lukewarm water and some rags to clean the wounds at least. But when he came back, the woman had vanished. He ran over to the bed, and saw that her blue blood had stained the sheets.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Vers opened her eyes with a groan. A stinging ache shot through her head. She noticed the robes were gone, so someone must've seen her suit. "Shit", she mumbled. She quickly got up and rushed out of the room. "You must be kidding me", she groaned as she realized she was in the palace.

It was a maze to her, left, right, right... She had no clue to where she was going. Perhaps Thor was already after her, or maybe he just dumped her there to let her die. Quickly she tried to communicate with the Starforce.

**Vers:** _I need backup._   
**Yon-Rogg:** _I thought you could do this all on your own._   
**Vers:** _NOW!_   
**Yon-Rogg:** _Send me your coordinates, we're on our way._

Vers sighed in relief. She would be scolded, that's for sure, but at least she wouldn't get captured.

"Well, well, well... Look who decided to run away", a voice behind her snarled at her. She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "I just went on a walk, nothing more", she sarcastically snapped back. "Come back with me and no one will get hurt", Thor held up his hand. Vers wasn't having any of it, "funfact, someone already did get hurt".

"That's your own doing", he stated. Now was the time, she could easily kill him. She wanted to, but her whole body resisted. "By the way, you still didn't introduce yourself. What's your name?", He slowly headed her way. She took a step back, knowing this was just one of his strategies to come close to her.

"Doesn't matter", Vers shrugged, feeling uneasy. Normally people didn't want to know their assassin's name. "It does matter to me. You're Kree, right?", He tried again, coming too close for her liking. "Get out of my fucking sight", she gritted. He summoned his hammer again. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, just come with me", he held his hammer as if he were to throw it any second.

"Well, actions speak louder than words, so first, put that hammer of yours down", Vers narrowed her eyes. "That's a saying from earth, how do you know that?", Thor was dumbstruck. Earth? What the heck did he mean? Vers took her chance and launched herself at him. To her surprise, he moved quickly, and pinned her down. "I thought you were Kree", he frowned. "And I thought you were easy to kill, I guess we're both disappointments", she narrowed her eyes.

"If I were you I wouldn't intervene with our war anymore and let me go. Backup is on it's way, so take a quick decision upon what to do". "Are you talking about the Kree/Skrull war? If so, it's not a war anymore, the Kree are slaughtering them. They just want a home, and you're taking it away from them", he explained. "You're just as bad as the rest if them", Vers kicked him in the gut and ran away as fast as she could.

Her communicator started beeping. "Shit", she mumbled, but she opened the hologram anyway. "Vers, where are you", Yon-Rogg's expression was furious. "Ehmm, I'm having a slight delay", she chuckled awkwardly. "Are you running, where in the name of the intelligence are you?", Worried took it's place on Yon's face. "Somewhere inside the palace, I have no clue actually", Vers admitted. She felt her cheeks getting flush. She couldn't keep running forever.

"I'm coming in", Yon said, but before she could answer, he already disconnected the call. "Fuck", she screamed. "Watch your language", Thor boomed from behind her. "How can I watch language", she couldn't fight him, just distract him long enough. As Vers looked over her shoulder she saw the God with a confused expression on his face, "that's not what it means".

"Come on, come on", Vers mumbles as she took a sharp turn to the left. Why was he still after her, did she kill someone by accident?

She suddenly bumped into someone and fell, hearing a nasty crack in her hand. "Next time better-... Wait, do I know you", Vers looked up and saw an older man standing there. "Sorry father, it's my fault", Thor said gasping for air. Wait, was this the Allfather? "What is this woman doing here", the God narrowed his eyes towards his son."well, she was hurt and I wanted to take care of her-", he was cut of by hasty footsteps.

Finally, Yon-Rogg arrived. "And who is this young man?", Odin questioned. Thor turned around and looked at Yon, "I don't know either". Vers looked at him helpless. "Well, my wife suddenly send me a distress call, and she wanted me to pick her up", Yon smiled, which was odd, he never did that in public. She even thought that she was the only one who could make him smile with her own stubbornness. "Wife-?", Vers looked at him confused for a second, but immediately understood what he meant,"oh yes, wife, sorry, we got married a while ago and it's all so new", she cringed at herself. She saw him as a friend, but not as a mate. Perhaps it's the best this way.

She couldn't ignore Thor's odd behavior. "But how exactly did you get past the guards?", He glared at Yon. "I have my ways, and now if you'll excuse me, I have to bring her back to our home planet, where the medics can help her". "Hold on, not so fast", Thor stopped him, "home planet?". "Well, I was flying in space when I got a technical error so I had to land on the nearest planet", Vers felt herself blush.

"You could've told me, instead of trying to kill me", suspicion rising in Thor's voice. "She has a traumatic past with men, my apologies", Yon went to help Vers stand up, who yelped in pain when he put too much pressure on her wrist. "We better treat her immediately", Odin interfered, "that way there's less change of any long-term damage". "Yes, indeed", Thor agreed. Vers didn't like this, she didn't like it at all.

"I want to go home", she whined, knowing it sounded childish, but she had to try something. "You can go home when you're fully healed, you can't even go through a jump point like this", Thor smiled, but something about it was off, as if he knew what they were and what their intentions were. Vers looked at Yon, who didn't know what to do either. He had never been in this situation either.

"I'll make sure one of the medical chambers is ready", Odin gave a quick nod to his son and then walked away. "I don't want this", Vers closed her eyes. "I'll take her home, we're really thankful for your help, but we can handle this", Yon tried again. "You can go home. I promise I'll personally bring her back when she's fully healed. Besides, as far as I understood you two can communicate each other at any given time", Thor smiled, taking a step closer.

Vers didn't like this at all, but she knew her injuries were too bad to through jump points. She also didn't know which ship Yon took to get her, and hers didn't have a med-bay. She knew Thor was staring at her, but she didn't want to look. "I actually have one question", Thor narrowed his eyes, "why did your 'wife' try to kill me?". "As I said before, she has a traumatic past. We don't owe you any further explanation", Yon-Rogg sneered at the God, who was clearly offended by it. "I'll take her to the medical wing, so we can treat her. And you go back to your planet, before I declare war to it", the prince gritted through his teeth.

"No no no, please don't leave me alone", Vers muttered. Yon hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear,"it takes more than 24 hours to heal, you can go back by yourself after you killed him". She nodded, it was her mission after all. She thought it was a piece of cake, but she didn't expect any resistance, let alone that he would be almost as strong as her. She felt so embarrassed by the idea she couldn't even fullfil a simple mission like this, so perhaps it was better for her to stay for now, it wasn't like she had much of a choice though.

Yon pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes, "I promise you that if something goes wrong, I'll safe you". Suddenly Thor cleared his throat, resulting in them both looking at him. "I'll see you soon", Yon smiled, again. Vers was kind of caught of guard by it. She looked after him untill he was completely out of sight. Suddenly Thor grabbed her sore wrist resulting in her hissing and screaming.

"He really loves you", Thor mumbled as they walked towards the medical wing. Yon-Rogg couldn't possibly love her, he probably didn't even have any emotions. Vers always annoyed the shit out of him and ignored his orders. She had gotten hurt plenty of times due to it. If he loved her, she would know. And that wasn't the case. "I know", was all she could say.

The following silence was awkward and nerve-wracking. Suddenly Thor stopped her. "Why do you two not have wedding rings", he frowned. Why would he even want to know. "Well... Ehhmm....", Vers couldn't have an explanation for it, she didn't even know how marriage worked within the Kree empire, "because our culture believes that if two people marry they're inseparable, and it doesn't have to.. ehh... Be sealed with something materialistic as rings", she stuttered eventually.

"Oh, that explains a lot. You seem rather confused by it though", he looked in her eyes. "Well, ehmm... As he already stated... I... Ehh... Have a traumatic past... And I don't like it that you're standing so close to me", she mumbled. He immediately took a step back. They continued their way in complete silence.

When they arrived, Vers was placed on a bed. She didn't feel comfortable at all. "Can you take your clothes off on your own, or do you need help", Thor asked her, immediately adding, "otherwise they can't reach the right areas properly". "Ehh...", She bit her lip, but Thor immediately gave her something that resembled a dress. "I can do it on my own I think", she hesitated. This wasn't normal procedure, what were they going to do. She only hit her head and probably broke her wrist. She could keep her clothes on for that. But before she could ask anything everyone already had left the room so she could change in private.

When she was done she had neatly folded her suit, which now laid in front of her on the bed. Three medics came in, but there was no sign of Thor. Great, the only person she slightly trusted wasn't even there anymore. One of the medics started examining the wounds on her head. "Are you Kree", he asked. Well, she couldn't deny it now anymore, could she. "If I say yes, do you promise to not tell anyone and not take my blood", she hissed. The medic immediately shut his mouth and the other two looked kind of frightened.

When they were done she laid down, she was so exhausted. She grabbed her communicator and saw some unread messages. She quickly scrolled through them. Most of it was just news. Then she saw she had a message from Yon.

**Yon-Rogg:** _About what I said earlier, about you being my wife. You can't tell anyone about it, that's an order._

Vers frowned. It wasn't like she was going to tell anyone, but now she was kind of suspicious. They weren't married, right? She may not remember anything about her past, but if they were married, he would've told her. She closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't love him.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Soon she had fallen asleep. She hadn't even noticed that Thor had come into her room. He wanted to check up on her, when she saw her holding a communicator. He was about to put it on the nightstand when he read the last message...


	4. Chapter 4

Thor stared at the device confused, what did that even mean. He turned it off and put it away, he invaded too much of her privacy already. He looked back at the woman. He still didn't even know her name, though he wished he did. She was beautiful, no wonder she was married already.

The god sat down in a chair next to the bed. He started noticing the many scars that were scattered over her arms and legs. He didn't see them earlier, because of her suit. His fingers softly traced them, goosebumps appeared on her skin immediately. A smile formed on the woman's lips. Did she enjoy it? He retrieved his hand, scanning her face curiously. Perhaps she was just dreaming, which caused her to smile. But if she's Kree, why did she have emotions.

Thor didn't know a lot about the Kree, he never really met one. What he did know was that they rarely showed emotions, perhaps even never. Another thing he didn't completely understand was why her skin wasn't blue. Normally, according to the old books, Kree were blue skinned, but her husband wasn't blue skinned either, so perhaps there have been some mutations. There wasn't much knowledge about the Kree in general, given they're a very secretive species.

The women flinched in her sleep. Thor stayed silent, observing what was happening. She flinched more, starting to breath heavily. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands. He couldn't see her like this anymore and stood up. He softly placed his hands on her shoulders, and whispered, "it's okay, you're safe". She didn't wake up. "Hey, it's okay, you can wake up", he said, a bit louder this time. She suddenly woke up with a shock, pushing him aside harshly.

She was panting and stared at her shaking hands. It looked like she was about to cry, but she bit her lower lip, perhaps to try to hold the tears. "Are you okay?", Thor asked her quietly, concern washed over his face. "Go away!", She screamed, her voice dry. "I won't go until I know you're okay", he said sternly. "Go away", she said again, a lot quieter this time, "please". He sighed, "I won't leave you alone like this". He sat next to her on the bed and took her hands in his. They were cold, his own warm hands a stark contrast. He felt her trying to get away, but he wouldn't let go. "I want to help you", he whispered, looking into her eyes. "You can't help me... No one can", she said even more quiet. Thor suddenly wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to his own.

He felt her body resist to his embrace, trying to get away. He didn't let go, how much she tried. After a while she gave up fighting, and het breathing calmed down. "What did you dream about?", Thor asked softly, not wanting her to panic again. She didn't answer. He pulled back a bit, and saw her staring at some point in the room, not even paying attention to him. "Hey, you can trust me", Thor whispered, as he placed his hand on her chin to make her look at him. Her eyes screamed the fear that was boiling inside her. "It doesn't matter", she mumbled. "It does matter to me, let me help you", Thor smiled reassuring.

Vers hesitated, she would eventually kill him anyway, so how much did it matter. "I keep having this dream. They're flashes of something unclear, perhaps a key to my past. There is a crash, and my hand is covered in blood. And there's this figure, but it's always a blur, I have no idea who it is", she quietly explained. Thor listened to her story, not interrupting her. She was fighting so hard to control her emotions, but something in her snapped and tears fell down her cheeks.

The Kree looked down on emotions, they were mere distractions. They kept you from focusing on your goals. It had happened on multiple occasions that Vers's emotions had got her into trouble. Yon-Rogg would always lecture her, but she didn't care. It was a stupid thing after all, but she didn't want to cry in front of a God. Especially not when she's supposed to kill him. Kree mustn't get close to their targets, it'll trigger emotions.

She did the exact opposite of what was expected of her. "I should go", Vers mumbled. Thor didn't let het go, "all you need is a hug", he softly smiled. She looked into his eyes. Something about him made her feel comfortable. She didn't let anyone close to her, exept for Yon-Rogg, but he was her best friend after all. Perhaps it were those beautiful and kind blue eyes that made her feel safe. She leaned into his arms and he softly caressed her hair.

"How late is it", Vers asked after a little while. "I think it's around 1 am, but it doesn't matter. I'll stay up until I know you're fine", he smiled. Panic raise in her, this wasn't the plan at all. She had to kill him, if she didn't and she returned anyway the supreme intelligence would see her memories and know she lied. She didn't want that to happen. "What's wrong?", Thor frowned, he looked worried. "I'm...", She couldn't find the words to explain it all. "I have to go back. I want to go home", she looked at him. "I thought you had to kill me?", He narrowed his eyes, "what changed".

Vers shot back, away from him. "You don't know anything about my mission". "I didn't say-", but before Thor could do anything, the communicator started beeping. Vers grabbed it and a hologram appeared. It was Yon-Rogg.

"Vers, we have a problem, we need you back home", he said quickly. "What happened Commander?", She asked worried. "The Skrulls infiltrated Hala, we're on complete lockdown. You have to go home, use the codes I will send to you, so they know it's you", he gave her a small smile. "alright commander, I expect to arrive within 3 hours, stay safe", Vers broke the connection and stood up.

"You know I'm here, right", Thor said nonchalant. "Shut up!", Vers had different things on her mind. "What I told you about the Skrulls, it's all true. This _attack_ must be staged", he looked at her while she grabbed her suit. "A little privacy?", She snapped. Thor immediately turned around, so she could put on her suit. "Don't you dare try to follow me, it won't end well for you", Vers hissed when she ran past him.

He ran after her anyway, "why not, you're hurting innocent creatures". She mumbled something in Kree which he couldn't understand. "I can't let you go", he tried again, but he only received a nasty glare from her. "Vers. That's your name, right? Please listen to me", this time she stopped in her tracks and lunged at him. Within the time span of a second she had him pinned against a wall, their faces dangerously close. "I won't listen to you, you're my target and you're lucky I didn't kill you yet. I'm going to help my people, because they count on me", she gritted through her teeth.

Thor noticed the small golden spots in her brown eyes. She was stunning, as if she was shaped by the old Gods themselves. He wanted to kiss her. It was wrong, he knew, but he couldn't resist himself. She was a married woman, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to feel her lips against his at least once.

And then it happened. He leaned forward, closing his eyes, and kissed her. Vers was too shocked to realize what happened. Once she had control over her body against she knocked him hard against the head. Leaving him half unconscious on the ground.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Vers was on her way, back to Hala. She tried to focus on piloting, but her mind kept drifting off. She angrily turned on the autopilot and went to the small sleeping quarters. With a groan she fell on her bed.

What kind if magic did he use on her. She knew that his mother was a witch, but that he was capable of doing it, was a complete secret. She kept feeling the phantom touch of his lips and it had driven her insane. As far as she knew, the God thought she was married, why did he kiss her then. He had probably cast some spell over her, so she wouldn't be able to function or something.

For the rest of the journey Vers had tried to understand it. But she just couldn't. She went back to turn off autopilot and give the codes Yon-Rogg had given her to the border inspection.

Yon was awaiting her in the hangar. He immediately informed her on the situation. There apparently had been an attack on the Supreme Headquarters. The Intelligence told them it had been Skrulls who had somehow infiltrated Hala. Their plan was to destroy the Empire from within. Luckily some StarForce members killed them in time before they could do anything. A time clock had been set, and if anyone was outside after the time, they would be arrested and interrogated by the intelligence.

"Why did you need me back", Vers eventually asked. "Because we need our strongest warriors here on Hala, in case there will be another attack", he looked at her, "And I wanted you close, so I know you're safe". Vers felt like she could cry any minute. "So I can't leave the planet now?", She hesitated to ask it. "Not untill the lockdown is over", Yon said, before leaving her alone. And now she wished she was back in Thor's safe and protective arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"oof", Vers fell down on the sparring mat with a loud smack. Yon-Rogg looked at her disappointed, "where is your mind at, Vers?". "I'm stressed about the entire lockdown", she mumbled. They both knew it wasn't the reason.

Vers had failed her mission a week ago. She didn't want to see the Supreme Intelligence, but it insisted on seeing her. Yon had seen how afraid she was to go there. He also knew it wouldn't go kind on her, given she insisted on doing it on her own. He knew she wanted to prove her worth, but she didn't want to admit it to him. Vers had been so happy when he told her that the Intelligence agreed to let her join his team. He knew it would be hard for her to follow his orders - given her stubborn nature - and she refused to follow them half the time, which got her injured on many occasions. But she's stubborn, even too stubborn to die.

 _"Vers...", She didn't dare to look up to them, she knew she had failed her mission._ _The fact that she saw her commander since a few years didn't help anything. "It was a simple mission. You should've killed him the second you realized it was him... Why didn't you?", She felt them moving closer. "You know I couldn't, I don't know why I couldn't move, I don't know why I couldn't go further", Vers mumbled, still avoiding their gaze._ _She felt their hand wrap around her throat and tried her best to not scream or cry, or both...._

_"You have failed an easy mission. Why should we still have faith in you to fulfill it", they forced her to watch at them. She stared into their green eyes. "You know I couldn't finish it because of the_ _lockdown-_ _...", She couldn't get to finish her sentence as they put the thumb of their free hand on her lips, forcing her to stop talking. "I give you 48 hours when the lockdown is over... If you haven't full-filled it by then, you will be stripped of all your ranks"._

Vers felt uneasy by the thought of it. She could do this, she was convinced. Yon-Rogg had communed with the Supremor after, but it didn't change a thing. Even though he was the golden boy, the ideal soldier of the Kree, even he couldn't change their mind. She was so distraught by the news, that he even ordered her to take some time off. But after 6 hours she already stood in front of his door again, wanting to spar with him.

That was just a week ago, and she still hadn't gotten over it. Hala was still on lockdown, so Yon had to find a way to help her regain her strength.

He helped her stand up, "we can't keep going like this, we both know that". "I know, but I don't care", she shrugged, standing ready in a fighting position. "Vers...", He sighed. She groaned in response and always walked away to het a towel, knowing he wanted to stop training. "I know it's hard for you. But you're putting too much pressure on yourself", she knew he was coming closer. "I'm not, I can do this, I know I can", she mumbled.

Yon-Rogg heard that her voice was unsteady. "Take some rest", he mumbled as he walked away. He didn't want to see Vers torture herself like this any longer.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Vers let herself fall on the bed with a groan. She knew she let her emotions get to her, and she should control them. But she didn't want to right now. She felt alone, scared, useless, weak...

Quickly the tears formed in her eyes, but she angrily wiped them away. She didn't want to cry, it was only self-pity. Suddenly her communicator made a weird sound. She grabbed it confused and turned it on. To her surprise a hologram of Thor formed in front of her. "Hey mystery girl", he smiled. She stared at the thing confused, was this real-time? "You probably wonder, how did a God manage to hack into Kree technology? Well, I kind of did, but I knew the serie number of your communicator so it was kinda easy", he smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"Why are you contacting me...", Vers mumbled, actually more to herself than to him. "I haven't heard from you in a week, and well... You seemed kinda stressed when you left. I just wanted to check up on you", he smiled. That was odd, there was something fishy about this. "I'm fine... Bye", Vers was about to turn it off when Thor stopped her, "wait, please, I wanted to talk to you".

She didn't say a thing but say back, gesturing him to continue. "I eh...", He stuttered. "About the kiss", he mumbled. "What kind of spell did you cast over me", Vers cut him off. "I-... U didn't cast any spell?", He looked puzzled. "I know you did, tell me, what did you do", Vers narrowed her eyes. He had done something to her, why didn't he just tell her.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you, I know you're married and I shouldn't have done that... Please forgive me", he looked at her begging. She was confused for a second, but quickly remembered it. Though it wasn't for long, Thor had seen the surprise on her face. "You were married, right?", He narrowed his eyes. "I- eh... Yes, why would you question that?", Vers mumbled. "So you're not married?", He raised one eyebrow. "Yes...", She said, but quickly realized it wasn't the right answer, "I mean no, I mean... I am married".

Thor smirked, "you don't sound very convinced yourself". "I am", Vers protested. "So you didn't take any joy in that kiss?", The smirk on his face didn't disappear. Vers stayed silent. She had enjoyed it. She had loved it. It had been a distraction, one Yon didn't know a thing about.

"I take that as a yes", he smiled. Vers scolded herself for loving that laugh so much. He was gorgeous, but she couldn't fall in love with him. The Intelligence would scold her. Love is an emotion, and emotions were mere distractions. And even if she'd fall in love and marry, it had to be a Kree. There were some half-Kree's, born within families where a Kree had fallen in love outside their own kind, but they were looked down upon, they had no rights within the Empire.

She only realized now she would never be free, she would always be stuck here within the empire. She loved the Empire, but she also loves venturing off to unknown worlds. But she also knew that she was safe here on Hala. And Yon would always be there to protect her when she needed it, not that ever was the case.

"Hey hey, don't cry, please, I'm not there to hug you", Thor said in a soothing voice. Vers snapped out of her thought, and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. She was indeed crying, and she hadn't even noticed. "I'm fine", she mumbled, but the crack in her voice betrayed her. "I didn't mean to hurt you", he whispered looking down. "No no no, it's not your fault", Vers quickly told him. It wasn't his fault that the Kree were so strict.

"Will you come back?", Thor asked, looking at her with hope in his eyes. Vers didn't know what to say, she had to kill him. If she didn't, she was a disgrace. If she stayed there, she was a traitor of the Empire. If she killed him, she was a traitor of her own believes, her own heart. "I can't, you have to stay safe", she mumbled.

"Why not, is it because of the Empire?", He asked. How did he even know. "Yes...", Vers admitted quietly. "I will protect you, I promise", he looked determined. A small smile cracked on her face for a moment.

"Tell me something about you", he said, "I really want to know you better". "There's not much about me", Vers said, slightly blushing, but luckily he couldn't see that over the hologram. "Well, maybe start with your name?", He smiled. "Oh right, well... My name is Vers, I am Kree as you already guessed. I'm a soldier within the Kree StarForce in one of the highest and most noble divisions", she thought about telling him about Yon, but she didn't, "I lost my memory about 6 years ago, due to the Skrulls... They had experimented on me, that's why I have these extraordinary abilities".

Thor had listened the entire time, genuinely interested. She was perfect, she was so honest. The one thing he still didn't understand was how exactly she lost her memory. So it means she had a life before, which she knew nothing about. Another thing that caught his attention, were her human sayings. He was convinced that sayings like that aren't used by Kree. But she insisted she was fully Kree, so maybe he was mistaken.

Vers felt her eyes get heavy with sleep and yawned. Thor smiled, "it's okay, you can go to sleep, I'll talk to you soon". Vers smiled too, not even caring about _controlling her emotions._ "I really liked this, thank you. Goodbye", she turned the communicator off smiling.

She laid down, feeling exhausted. Pulling the blankets over her, she closed her eyes. Sleep quickly took over. That night, for the first time since she had woken up here, there were no nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

It was quite early in the morning, when the notification sound of her communicator sounded. Vers groaned and opened one eye, but immediately shot up when she saw who it was. She turned the thing on quickly.

"Hey mystery girl", Thor smiled, and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

_Control your emotions._

Yon's voice kept ringing in her head. But this was for her mission, right? "Hi", she smiled, bit quickly a yawn overtook her. "Did I wake you up?", He asked worried, but Vers quickly shook her head. "It's nothing".

"I eh...", He stumbled, which was unusual, normally he was always so confident,"I wanted to invite you to a royal party on Asgard". She saw him blush, even through the hologram.

It wasn't something she had expected him to ask. He had told her about the lush and extravagant parties they often held, but she never could've thought he would invite her.

If she were to accept she would need to find a way to escape Hala without being caught, which was basically impossible, because they're still on lockdown. But it could also be a good strategy, the Asgardian's wouldn't expect a Kree to come - not that the Kree ever came to their parties, given they certainly weren't allies - so they wouldn't suspect them of killing their beloved crown prince.

On the other hand, she doubted if she'd actually could kill him. Not strength wise, she was definitely stronger than him, but she didn't know if she would be able to handle it emotionally.

"I-... I don't know", she eventually mumbled. She saw his expression turn to disappointment, "why not? I mean, I would love you to come and introduce you to my friends. They're very curious to meet my Kree... Friend...". Vers narrowed her eyes in suspicion, she could've sworn he stumbled over his words. "I mean, only if you want to of course", he quickly added.

"I can't get away from here, I already explained it", she looked down. "But I'll try to see what I can do". His face lit up a bit, "it's tomorrow evening, it's a masquerade, so I'd recommend you to wear something formal", he softly smiled. Vers nodded and heard a knock on her door, "I got to go, byee", she smiled and quickly turned the connection off again.

"Vers? Who are you talking to?", Yon's voice sounded from behind the door. She jumped up, "no one, just... Myself". She almost tripped over her stuff when she rushed to the door, forcing a smile on her face when it slid open.

"Vers, I wanted to-", he stared, but she quickly cut him off, "I have to commune with the intelligence, it's important. You can wait, right?". He was caught off guard, but quickly regained himself again, "of course, do you want me to come with you?". "That wouldn't be necessary", she could notice his sudden change of behavior. "See you at the gym in an hour then", he ordered before he quickly walked away.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"A masquerade?", Vers could see their doubts, "and you're planning to kill him there?". "Yes, I just need your permission to leave Hala, otherwise I can't go", she tried to convince them. "And how did you get to know about this? We can check your memories so you better not lie".

Vers sighed, "I've been having contact with him through my communicator". "Hmm", was all the Intelligence exclaimed. Vers bit her lower lip, she knew they would never agree. "Alright, I'll give you permission. I'll assign one of the highest respected Tailor's to get you a dress and mask. You're dismissed", they gave her a small nod.

Vers closed her eyes and when she opened them she smirked. The small wires that connect her to the Supreme Intelligence creeped away from her body. She went back to her sleeping quarters to put on her training gear.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

When she arrives at the gym a bit later she sees Yon-Rogg already there. "You're late", he scolded. "That's not my fault, the Intelligence took long", she defended herself. He glared at her, if looks could kill she would be dead.

She knew better than to continue this conversation. She dumped her bag on one of the benches and got ready. "Vers, I wanted to talk to you first", Yon stated. Vers groaned, she totally wasn't in the mood for this right now. "No", she glared at him. He started moving forward, like a hunter coming for his prey. "Vers", he said lowly, not taking his eyes off of her. She noticed the dark look in his normally bright golden eyes. "I'm not going to talk to you, not when you act like this", she took a step back. "When I'm acting like what, Vers? Use your words", he grinned. She felt uneasy, what the fuck was he planning on doing.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow", Vers suddenly said. "What, how?", Yon looked confused. "It's classified", she smirked, he used that a lot against her. She saw him clenching his jaw, "Does this have anything to do with your target? You're way too close to him. Your emotions are getting a distraction".

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you jealous?". He flinched and she knew she was right the moment he did. "Tell me, Yon-Rogg, do you have feelings for me", she knew it was a bold move, but she needed to know. "My feelings regards you don't matter. Your feelings regarding your target do matter", he looked straight into her eyes. The tension was unbearable, she wanted to get out of there.

Suddenly her lifesaver came in. "Sorry to bother, but Lu-Narr has requested your presence Vers", Att-Lass informed them. Vers let out a sigh in relief, loud enough for Yon to hear, but she didn't care. "Lu-Narr? The tailor who only works for the high-class society of Hala?", Yon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Vers just shrugged, "it sounds like I have to go". She gave Yon a cocky smile and followed Att-Lass.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"What was that all about", he asked once they were outside. "I have no clue", Vers looked at him. Att-Lass looked back knowingly. What did he know about the commander that Vers didn't. "You know more do you?", she grabbed his arm and stopped him, glaring into his eyes. "I'm not allowed to discuss this with you", he gave her a small apologetic smile.

The entire way to Lu-Narr's atelier they didn't say a word to each other. Not that Vers wanted to, she was mad at both Att-Lass and Yon-Rogg for keeping things from her. Although she didn't know if Att-Lass had a choice in it. "Good luck", he told her as they arrived. She knew why he said it. Lu-Narr was very creative, but also very grumpy. She was old, and hated the behavior of the high-class Kree. Maybe she would be kind to Vers, given she's just a soldier.

As soon as Vers entered the building, she knew she was in good hands. She saw many beautiful yet exotic dresses. She knew the Asgardians didn't hold back with their attire when it came to masquerades. "I suppose you're Vers", Lu-Narr appeared from behind one of the dresses. she was very small, not taller than 1.40M. She had a light blue skin and long white hair which fell down her back like a curtain. "The Supreme Intellignce explained it all to me already", once her eyes fell on Vers her expression changed. "You're from StarForce, aren't you?", Vers just nodded.

"I might have the perfect gown for you", she rushed to the back. Vers felt uncomfortable, dressing up all fancy was completely against her nature. Though she had always wondered what it would look like for her to be all dressed up. The lady came back dragging a green dress with her. When she looked closer she saw golden appliques in the form of eight-pointed stars. It was gorgeous. "Alright, can you put it on to see if it fits, or if it needs any adjustments. I'll look in the meantime if I can find a fitting mask", she mumbled as she pushes the dress in Vers' arm and points to a fitting room.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Vers gasps as she sees herself in the mirror. The dress is gorgeous, and it fits like a glove. Lu-Narr suddenly shows up behind her and ties the corset even tighter. It almost restraints her to breathe normally. "Hmmm, I think it's fine. It falls right and it's not to big", the small woman mumbles, more to herself than to Vers. Lu-Narr givers her a mask that covers most of her face. "Here, put it on. I'll get you some hair accesoires to fasten it properly with", she walks away again.

When Vers is fully dressed up, including an earcuff, several rings and the mask on, she knows it's perfect. "Thank you, I'll get you the credits-", Vers gets cut of by the women, "no need, it was a request from the intelligence, they are paying it for you". "Oh, alright then", she's kind of taken aback, wondering why on Hala the Intelligence would pay such an expensive thing for her, but she wouldn't complain. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

After saying their goodbyes Vers went to her ship. She sat down carfully, making sure the dress wouldn't wrinkle. It was quite a far flight, so she hoped to get some sleep. She had brought her suit, which was folded neatly and laying in the co-pilor chair, in case she would need it. Her communicator was laying on top of it. Thor wouldn't know she comes, he would probably assume she's stuck on Hala. She could use that to her advantage, and also, because it's a masquerade, he wouldn't immediatly recognize her.

She couldn't wait to get this over with. She didn't like anything fancy or expensive, but she also couldn't wait to see Thor again. She turned on the ship and put in the coördinates. "Asgard, here I come", she mumbled as she flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

Vers had landed her ship, hidden in a forest. She had turned on the cloaking mechanism so no one would be able to find it. She stumbled towards the main city, cursing at the dress. It was beautiful, but impractical. The fact that her mask was blocking most of her eyesight didn't help. She luckily arrived in the city without a scratch.

She had walked in the direction of the palace, not entirely sure if she had to have an invitation card or anything. She saw multiple extravagantly dressed people entering the building, and there wasn't anyone who was checking it, so she guessed she could walk in without a problem.

She followed the sound of the music and the smell of alcohol and food. One of the guards gave her a small nod, which made her feel nervous. Vers gave her kindest most innocent smile back.

She tried to stay out of sight, blending in with the people easily. She moved towards the bar and grabbed a glass, which had a strong but sweet smell. It was bright green and she gulped it all at once. She smirked when she discovered it's alcohol. She felt someone's presence behind her and turned around.

To her surprise she saw a tall woman. Her dark hair was braided back into a high ponytail, and her black mask hided the upper half of her face. Her lips were curled into a soft smile and her light hazel eyes gazed at her. "Hey", she smiled.

Vers was caught of guard, which didn't happen a lot, but apparently these Asgardians seem to be able to make her feel like that more than she wants to admit. "What is a stunning lady like you doing here all alone", she grabbed Vers' hand, which made her flinch a bit. "Don't feel like dancing", Vers just mumbled as she pulled her hand back. "Too bad, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me in the next dance".

Why would she wanted to dance with her. It didn't make sense. And if Thor would see her, she could never get close enough to finish her mission. But why wouldn't she have a but of fun while she's at it. "Alright, only because you asked it so nicely", Vers gave her best version of a smile.

The woman took her hand once again and lead her to the middle of the giant ballroom. Vers felt watched, she suddenly felt like she was exposed, as if everyone knew that she didn't belong there. She wanted to back out, "I don't know how to dance". But the woman's grip only became stronger, "follow my lead then".

Vers wanted to groan, she hated following others. And she did know how to dance, Yon-Rogg had taught her how to do it. They had to attend a gala a few years ago, because it was a Starforce anniversary or something. She couldn't even remember that evening because she had gotten drunk and snuck out within the first hour.

The small orchestra started playing and the woman started moving, and Vers just followed. "What's your name", Vers suddenly heard herself asking. She didn't even want to know. The woman looked at her with a smirk, "my name is Sif. And what is your name?", She asked back.

Vers didn't know what to do, she couldn't reveal her name. It was too foreign to be Asgardian, she already noticed that, but she couldn't come up with a name either. "I'll keep that a mystery", she managed to mumble eventually.

Sif laughed, but it sounded slightly unsettling. Vers wished the dance would be over soon. "Is it common for Asgardians to dance with the same gender on these parties?", Vers asked. "Not necessarily, but it does happen from time to time, why? I suppose your upper class, given your dress looks very expensive, so you must've attended other parties before", she glared into Vers' eyes, who managed to look away quickly.

"My parents never let me", she said quietly, figured to use emotions as her defense, so she wouldn't have to talk about herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked", Sif immediately apologized. Vers was quite proud of herself, she knew these methods were unusual, especially for Kree, but they worked exceptionally well on Asgardians.

The music finally stopped, and Vers walked away again. Sif grabbed her wrist and turned her around, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable", she was genuine. Vers suddenly felt a wave of fury wash over her. She wanted to blast Sif across the room. Her photon inhabitor buzzed slightly in her neck, suppressing her powers. The high collar of her dress hid the small disk on her neck completely, luckily.

Sif let go of her wrist. Vers mumbled a quiet "I'm sorry" before she turned around and speed walked away. Alcohol, that's what she wanted, and perhaps also needed if she wanted to survive this night.

She found herself standing at the bar again, drinking several brightly coloured drinks. It took quite a big amount of alcohol to make her feel only slightly tipsy, not that she minded normally, but right now it only made her grumpy.

Suddenly someone took the glass she was holding out of her hand. "I think that's enough for you", it was his voice, finally she had found him. She looked at him. He was wearing armour, a long red cape, and a silver mask with what looked like wings at the sides. Would he recognize her?

"Why would you care?", She said sternly. "Because I don't want someone to pass out at this party", he smiled. Gosh, he was handsome, but Vers had to control herself. "Can I have the next dance with you?", He stretched out his hand. Vers gave a small smile and nodded, taking his hand. He pulled her onto the dance floor, and this time she was sure people were watching, probably because they recognized their prince. They were probably used to this, he must be able to dance with every woman he wants. And the same would go for the woman he sleeps with.

He gently placed his free hand on Vers' waist. A shudder crawled up her spine. "Are you okay?", He asked worried. "Yes, just... Don't like all the attention, nothing more", she said quietly. She felt odd, and she couldn't place this feeling, it was unlike anything she ever felt before. "We can go somewhere private, if you want", he offered, to which she shook her head.

The thought kind off disgusted her. She was covered to the point she was unrecognizable, and he practically offered to sleep with her.

The music started and he moved to it so easily, so smoothly. He has done this so many times before, and it showed. He gently guided her through the entire dance. She found her feet move so much easier than when she was dancing with Sif. It might have been because both if their dresses had been in the way, but she's convinced it was because of the person she was with.

Suddenly Thor dipped her down. She could suppress the small yelp she wanted to let out just in time. His body followed hers, and his face was so close, too close. She stared at him with big eyes, as he closed his and leaned in further. She couldn't move back further, because they would lose balance, but she didn't want to kiss him, especially because it had driven her crazy last time.

He noticed it and pulled her back up with such force she accidentally placed her hands against his chest. It took Vers a moment to realize everyone was staring and she quickly stepped back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", he whispered to her. She looked at him and whisper back, "it's okay". But it wasn't okay, everyone knew what happened, everyone saw it.

She wanted to sink through the floor. He must've noticed because he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. A flood of emotions overwhelmed her, and she had never experienced anything like this before. She looked up, the blue waves of his eyes catching her brown one's.

His hands had moved up to her cheeks without her even realizing. She looked down to his lips for a moment and then back. He softly smiled, as if he gave her permission. She leaned forward, first experimentally brushing her lips against his. But then Thor caught her lips hungrily with his own. Kissing her roughly yet gently.

Everything around her had disappeared. She didn't hear the applause of the guests. She didn't see the Allfather his surprised look at them. She only felt his lips moved in sync with her own. She felt his heartbeat underneath her fingertips. And it was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Warning: contains smut _ **

All Vers could hear was their heavy breathing. They were running through the hallways of the palace. Her body was aching with need. She had never felt this way before, but she appreciated it. At this moment she had no worries, she only focused on what was happening within now and a few minutes.

As soon as they entered Thor's sleeping chambers, he pushed her against the closes wall. Her breathing was heavy as he kissed her again. She ripped off his mask, but when he tried to do the same she stopped him. "Don't", was all she mumbled and he accepted it. He caught her lips again and she moaned into his mouth.

"I need that dress off", Thor started to tug at the ribbon of her corset. Vers reached behind her back to undo the knot in it. Thor moved his hands away to take his own attire off.

As soon as his upper body was completely bare, Vers stopped tugging at her corset and moved her hands over his chest. His muscles felts so smooth underneath her fingertips. He groaned as she moved her hands further down. He pushed away the high collar of her dress and started kissing her neck. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as he sucked at the sensitive skin. His hands moved to her breasts and softly squeezed them. Vers moved her hands to unfasten the ribbons and quickly felt the dress fall down her body.

Thor took a step back and admired her body. Suddenly she felt very insecure, she was only left in her underwear. Thor didn't seem to mind as he kissed her again. His hands moved down her thighs and lifted her up. Vers wrapped her legs around his waist, even though she knew he could easily carry her. He pushed her against the wall once more, grinding his hips against her core. Moans spilled from their lips as the tension between them grew even bigger.

Thor moved one hand up to her neck and she felt his fingers trace the photon inhabitor on her neck, "what's that?". Vers grabbed his wrist and took his hand away, scared he might break it. He brought his hand to her mouth and started sucking his fingers to distract him. His eyes met her own again and he smirked. "Such a good doll", he groaned possessively.

He moved towards his bed and softly sat her down. He captured her lips again as he started to take of his pants. As soon as Vers felt his hands move to her back once again, she felt his length press against her thighs. She pulled back from the kiss and looked down. She managed to suppress a gasp just in time. Gosh, he was big. He just chuckled and removed her underwear.

The cold air made her shiver slightly. Her crawled over her and pushed her down on the bed. "You sure you want to do this Vers?", He whisper in her ear. "Never been more sure", she mumbled before he kissed her.

Slowly and gently he entered her. Vers didn't even know if she had ever done this before. She hadn't, at least not that she could remember. The pain supported that statement. She never thought it would hurt so much, but it could also be because of his size. She felt tears sting in her eyes. This couldn't be right, could it? Thor noticed it, and once he was fully inside her he waited before doing anything. "Are you okay doll?", He whispered worried. All vers could do was nod, she didn't trust her voice to speak right now.

She didn't want it to stop, she wanted to continue, and once she took a deep breath and moved her hips a bit, he started moving again. She cupped his face and kissed him, it distracted her enough from the pain. Slowly the pain faded away, making way for an entirely new feeling, one she had never experienced before. She pulled back from the kiss and gasped for air.

"Can I take the mask off? I want to see your beautiful face when you cum", he groaned as he fastened up the pace of his thrusts. "How did you know it was me?", Vers stared into his eyes. "I knew as soon as you kissed me", he smiled, "but I had my suspicions before".

Vers took the mask away, taking away the last piece that was in between them, and kissed him again. She bit his lower lip and he parted his lips just far enough for her to slip her tongue in. He moaned at the feeling of her tongue exploring his lips and mouth. His thrusts became harder and faster. She felt something in her abdomen, unsure if it was a good or bad sign. He pulled back from the kiss and attacked her neck. She was convinced there were many marks there at this point.

The feeling in her abdomen grew bigger and bigger. It felt good, and she didn't want it to go away. "So close", he groaned. Vers felt her breathing become unsteady. Suddenly waves of pleasure washed over her and for a moment she felt like her soul had left her body. She felt his cock twitch inside her and quickly after she felt his hot cum filling her. He cummed screaming out her name.

He laid down next to her and hel her close to him. She was out of breath, completely overwhelmed by what just happened. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands softly caress her hair.

She hadn't even noticed him getting up to clean the both of them because she had fallen asleep. After that, he had laid behind her and wrapped his arms around her after pulling the sheets over them.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Vers woke up by a tickling sensation on her neck. She quickly realized Thor was fidgeting with her photon inhabitor. She slapped his arm away, "stop that". "Are you ticklish", he grinned and was about to continue when she harshly grabbed his wrist and turned it in a painful way, "I said, stop that".

He was taken aback for a second, "what is it then?". "It's the source of my powers", she turned around so she was facing him. "You're joking, right?", He asked awkwardly, but the look she gave him made it clear she wasn't. "Your powers can't be sourced by this little disk... It looks like a dampening device actually", he narrowed his eyes at her. "How dare you assume that. The Intelligence gave it to me, so I could destroy the ones that took my memories", she gave him a death glare.

"Can I do something?", He suddenly asked. Vers got suspicious, "as long as you don't touch the inhabitor, yes". He kissed her. She was stunned for a moment, but quickly kissed back passionately.

She was so caught up in the moment she hadn't realized he had moved his hand to the disk and destroyed it with a quick tug. After that, all went black...


	9. Chapter 9

When Vers opened her eyes, the room which was Thor's former sleeping chambers, was completely destroyed. There was smoke everywhere. She also could hear something near her burn.

Suddenly her painful body was lifted up and someone put robes on her to cover her nakedness. "Vers... Are you okay", it was Thor, but she couldn't concentrate enough to see his face. Everything was blurry. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a dry cough. She heard a loud bang and many footsteps. She was brutally ripped from Thor's arms. "No, stop!", He yelled, but Vers half conscious body was already being dragged away.

Her head hurt so much, as if someone put a knife right through her brains. It was all so blurry, all she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't, she was in too much pain. She knew there was chaos all around her, but she didn't know the cause of it. Did she do it? It could be possible, but then again, why didn't she know. Suddenly she was literally thrown in a cell, it knocked the wind out of her lungs. The pain burned through her body.

She didn't understand what had happened, she only saw the chaos through her blurry eyesight.

_"Auntie Carol"._

What was that? Who the fuck was Carol. Why was the voice of a little girl in her head. Vers wanted the pain to stop. Tears were stinging in her eyes. She couldn't cry, she had to control her emotions. She should be ashamed of even thinking about crying. She was so tired, she was almost glad she couldn't get up. Luckily the darkness soon swallowed her up again.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Are you alright your majesty?", One of the nurses asked him. "I'm fine", Thor groaned as he stood up, he wasn't, but he knew Vers was in much worse of a state. "Where did you take the girl?", He glared at some guards. "We locked her up in the dungeons, she mustn't get out, she's too dangerous", they informed him, and he knew it were his father's orders to keep her there.

He immediately went to look for him. "Father!", He announced as he walked in his chambers. "My son, are you alright?", He stood up. "Why did you lock her up? She's not a monster". Odin sighed as he walked towards him, "you're blinded by your feelings for her. She caused massive destruction to your sleeping chambers, she could've killed you", he stated it like it was a fact. "That's not what happened", Thor interrupted him.

_"Can I do something?", Thor suddenly asked. Vers got suspicious, "as long as you don't touch the inhabitor, yes". He kissed her. She was stunned for a moment, he noticed, but quickly kissed him back passionately._

_he had moved his hand to the disk and destroyed it with a quick tug. A wave pf energy released from her body. Thor was blasted across the room. He looked up at her and saw the light moving around her body. What had he done? Was she dead? He rushed towards her and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, thank Odin._

_He rushed to his closet and grabbed some robes to cover himself and Vers, he already heard people arriving. Thor took her in his arms, but the guards took her away without mercy._

Thor felt tears sting in his eyes, "it wasn't her fault". "Who's fault was it then", Odin eyed him suspiciously. "It was the fault of the Kree, sort of... I took her photon inhabitor away, and suddenly she was completely lit up and released the energy. She had no choice in this", Thor's voiced cracked. "That doesn't sound very convincing, does it?", Odin mumbled. "Do you really think I would lie about something like this?", Thor bit back. He was done with everything. He turned around and angrily stormed away. He had to see her.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

There she was, unconscious, covered in blood and totally defenceless. He wanted to go in and hug her, but the energy field kept him from doing that. He crouched down outside her cell. "Please Vers, wake up", he whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, what had he done to her.

He heard guards coming closer and they got into her cell. "I'm sorry, but we have to ask you to leave", on of the guards told him. "What are you going to do?", Thor stood up confused. "The Allfather wants us to interrogate her", he closed the entrance to the cell again

Anger started boiling in him when he saw them put handcuffs around her wrist and tie her up on the ceiling. "Stop it, that's an order", he yelled, but with no luck. The took out a weapon and gave her an electric shock. Her eyes shot open and a yelp escaped her lips.

Thor punched against the forcefield, but it didn't help. His fist got lightly burned but he kept screaming to them to leave her alone. Two guards walked up to him and grabbed his hands, "please, it's standard procedure". Thor easily threw them off and once again tried to break the forcefield. Suddenly he felt a nasty shock through his body, causing him to fall down and lay paralyzed on the floor.

Now all be could do was watch as the guards hurt Vers. She was screaming and crying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Blood was seeping from a wound on her head. She looked pale but kept her eyes on Thor. She needed to see his face, because it could be the last time she sees it at any moment now. This couldn't be standard procedure, this was straight up torture. Her blood formed a small puddle on the floor. Her mouth moved but she didn't make a sound. Thor felt tears flow from his eyes.

Vers started counting in her head how many times they had hit her. The robes she wore were getting completely torn and covered in blood. The weapons they used were very outdated, but they did hurt her, a lot. Every time they hit her she screamed, but they didn't stop. They kept asking her what she did, why she did it, how she snuck in... She didn't have an answer to any of them, she didn't know what happened. She wanted to scream, to yell at them that she didn't know, but she couldn't say a word.

Thor kept staring at her, and she tried to look back. He had tried to stop them, but he got paralyzed, and all he could do was watch. She hated it that they made him watch, she wanted to kill the one's responsible.

Suddenly her head shot up. Yon... He must be feeling her pain too, she could practically cry at the thought. She didn't want him to know about her failures.

_"Where's your head at?"_   
_"In the clouds. Where's yours?"_   
_"On my shoulders. Thought we'd show these boys how we do it. You ready?"_   
_"Higher, further, faster, baby."_   
_"That's right."_

Why did she hear her own voice. And who was the other voice. Why would she hear this. Suddenly her jaw hit the floor and her vision got blurry once again. "We're done here", she heard one of the guards mumble. She tried her best to stay awake, but she couldn't, she was too tired.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Vers?"

"Is she awake?"

Someone placed a hand on top of hers.

"Vers, please wake up."

"She's waking up, be a bit more quiet."

As Vers opened her heavy eyes she saw two blurry figures hovering over her. She couldn't quite make out who it were. Was she back on Hala? Probably not. "Vers", she felt someone else grab her other hand. What was happening. "Why isn't she reacting?", A female voice spoke. She heard it before, but where? "I don't know", a male voice mumbled. It was familiar too, but why couldn't she connect the pieces.

"Vers?", the female voice sounded again. She opened her eyes further and tried to focus on the source of the sound. Why did she feel so dizzy, she couldn't even make sharp images of the blurry ones. Someone squeezes one of her hands, but she couldn't even focus on which one it was. She closed her eyes again, frustrated with what was happening. "Where's Maria?", the voice that came out of her own throat was alien to her, and who was Maria. Why was she asking for someone she didn't know.

"Vers, who's Maria?", The male asked. "I dunno", Vers croaked. "Why would you ask for someone you don't know?", The words of the man made her eyes fill with tears. She didn't know. A big hand was placed on Vers' cheek, she assumed it belonged to the man. It wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. "I will protect you, you will be alright, I promise", those were the last words Vers heard before slipping away again into the darkness...


	10. Chapter 10

Thor has spend the entire time by her side until she woke up again. It was his god-damned fault that she was in this situation. He did so much to convince his father that she should be transferred to the medical chambers. For days she's been unconscious, and when she woke up for those few minutes, she wasn't herself. She was confused, broken. She looked like a wounded deer looking into the headlights of a car. She was afraid, and he didn't know why. She asked for someone called Maria, but even she didn't know why she asked it.

He gently places his hand on her cheek and mumbled, "what did they do to you". He was mad, mad at the Kree for placing that _photon inhabitor_ on her in the first place. Mad at himself, for taking it away. Mad at the guards who had beaten her up, although it were his father's orders. Mad at his father for giving those orders.

He felt a slight movement under his hand. Vers had moved her cheek further against his hand. He smiled slightly, she was so fragile, yet so adorable like this. He could hardly believe this was the woman he had met weeks ago in the forest. He softly stroked his thumb over her cheek before her pulled away again.

She had said she was send on that mission to kill him. Why would the Kree want him dead. She was talking about a war, but if she had been talking about the Kree Skrull war, he still didn't understand. Asgard hadn't anything to do with that war. Yes, they knew about it's existence, but they weren't participating in it. Unless one of the other realms did, but that still wouldn't be a reason for the Kree to want him dead.

Maybe the Kree were testing her skills and powers. Sending her on a mission to kill someone just to test if she was emotionally and physically capable of it. But that would be odd, the Kree and the Asgardians didn't form an alliance, but they were definitely no enemies.

Thor still hadn't figured out the situation when Sif walked in with food. "I figured you might be hungry", she said as she shoved the tray in his hands. "Thanks", was all Thor mumbled. She walked over to the other side of the bed and suddenly said, "I'm sorry". "For what", he looked at her confused. "If I had known she was the Kree friend you were talking about, I wouldn't have asked her for a dance at the masquerade", Sif looked at her hands which were placed in her lap, clearly guilty.

"It's okay, you couldn't have know. And I don't blame you, the girl is special", Thor smiled as he looked over at the unconscious Vers. "Why didn't you tell us you loved her", Sif asked, which made Thor blush. "Because I don't... I mean... I didn't... I do now, but eh-", he stumbled. Sif let out a soft laugh, "it's quite obvious. Everyone had seen the kiss". Fuck, was it true what she said, did everyone see it. He just huffed hoping she'd let it slide.

He silently ate his food. When he was finished Sif stood up and took the tray. "Are you leaving again?", Thor asked confused. "I had to make sure you really ate your food", she just smiled as she left the room again.

Suddenly he heard movement in the bed, Vers had woken up. She looked around panicked, and when Thor took her hand she started screaming. "Who the fuck are you", she cried. "Who the-, Vers, I'm Thor", he asked confused. "Get away from me", she yelled as she crawled as far away as the bed allowed her to.

What in the name of Odin was going on. "Vers-", Thor mumbled again. "I'm not Vers", she stared at him with so much anxiety he stepped away. "What's your name?", He gently asks. "I don't know anymore", she looked at her hands and burst out into tears. He moved closer, and luckily she didn't move away as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, you're safe", he softly whispered.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I'm scared", she whispered after a while of just sitting there. "Why are you scared?", he asked quietly, not to disturb her. "These memories... I haven't seen them before. But somehow I know they're mine... It's all so much", her eyes filled with tears again. "Hey, it's okay, don't cry, we'll figure it out", he quickly told her as he pressed her body firmer against his own. "The accident... They took me...", She sniffed. "Who took you?", Thor looked at her.

"He lied to me", she suddenly looked directly into his eyes.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"She knows", Yon-Rogg suddenly stated. He and the team were on their way to Asgard to pick up Vers, she had failed her mission... Again... "Sorry commander, but who knows what?", Minn-Erva snapped her fingers before his eyes. It would be a danger to the entire team if he brought them to her right now, she would kill them in an instant.

He looked down. He didn't even have the chance to apologise for his behavior the last time he had seen her. He was jealous, but he would've never had the guts to admit it to her.

The fact that his blood was coursing through her veins, gave them the slightest hints of a telepathic bond. He woke up in the middle of the night a few days prior because he could feel the heat coursing through her veins. He got nauseous at the thought she was sleeping with someone. He didn't own her, but that didn't make him any less jealous.

He wanted her to be his own, and knowing she was fucking someone else made him want to kill someone so badly.

He looked at Minn-Erva and motioned her to follow him. "Vers knows", he eventually whispered when they were alone. "Knows what? That she's incapable of such an easy mission? That we kidnapped her, erased her memories and used her as a weapon? That you're deep down in love with her?", Minn-Erva summed up.

"She knows that we- I'm in love with her?", He suddenly realized what she has said. "I mean, it's quite obvious to everyone. She can get away with basically everything. You're strict with everyone but her. The way you look at her", she looked at bim mockingly. "I'm not in love with her... She found out about her origins", he snapped at her.

"Are you sure?", Minn-Erva's expression turned serious, "is it because of your blood?". "I have this feeling she knows, I'm not sure, but I don't want to risk the team. You'll have to go back without me", Yon knew he most likely wouldn't come back alive. And given Minn-Erva's look she knew it too. "Take an escape pod, her ship is there in case you can get away. If not, it was good having known you commander", Minn-Erva looked down.

"Tell the team that the mission has been cancelled", Yon told her before he got into an escape pod and flew away.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Your commander?", Thor asked carefully. Vers nodded, "I can't believe he would do something like this". Thor could believe it, the Kree were very good in manipulating others. It was no surprise to him that this happened. He held Vers close to him, "is your name Vers? Or did they change it?". "It's Carol... Carol Danvers", she looked at him. "I'm not safe here", she mumbled as she sat up. "Yes you are, I will protect you", Thor grabbed her wrist.

"I have to go", she looked at him in such a heartbreaking way that he let go. "I'm sorry", she whispered as she ran out of the room. She rushed to her ship as fast as possible. She removed the cloaking and got in the space craft. To her surprise there was someone standing there, bend over the control panel. "Get away from there Vers, wait no, Carol commanded. He stood up with his hands in the air as a sign he'd surrender.

When he turned around she gasped. "Liar", Carol gritted through her teeth. "I'm fine, thanks for asking", Yon smirked. How had he located her ship. How had even gotten inside. "You know, I was worried that you'd ran off", he approached her slowly. "I think you have other things tho worry about", Carol lit up her fist and held it up, ready to shoot him if he came too close.

He stopped in his tracks, "I'm not here to fight you". Carol narrowed her eyes, "why are you here?". "I want to get a chance to explain it all", he stared into her eyes, his golden eyes looking dark and dangerous. She didn't say a word, just gave him a small nod so her would continue.

"I had orders. The Intelligence forced me to take you and give you my blood. You would've died if it wasn't for me. Your body was killing you, it couldn't contain the power of the core", he creeped closer to her. "You ruined my life!", Carol yelled but he cut her off, "I did you a favor!".

She was so shocked she took a step away from him. He normally never raised his voice at her. "You took me", she whispered, her voice narrow and thick with the accusation. "I saved you. Made the best version of you. I cared for you...", he looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. Carol walked backwards until she hit the wall. He moved further towards her. "Get away from me", she mumbled, her fists lighting up.

"Vers, listen to me... I never wanted this for you... To find out like this", he didn't stop moving. Tears filled her eyes, she couldn't tell if he was still lying to her or if he was telling the truth.

The line between the two has been wiped away a long time ago. Perhaps he was telling the truth, but the truth was all based on lies. What she had with Thor was real, right? She wanted to go home, to ask Maria for advice, to hug Monica so tightly all her worries would go away.

Suddenly she snapped away from her thoughts as she feels Yon's hands on her shoulders. "Go away", she whispered, not wanting to hurt him, but also not wanting him this close. "Control your emotions Vers, you're letting them get the best of you again", he smirked.

She felt uncomfortable, she had never seen him this way, but she didn't like it. She wished he would just tell her what his intentions are. He leaned closer to her, "Vers-", she suddenly cut him off, "that's not my name!". She was kinda shocked at her own reaction. Yon too, she could see it, his face didn't reveal a thing, but his eyes did. He got even closer, pressing his body against hers. Tears burned in her eyes, why didn't she just blast him, or even kil him.

Carol was scared, she was truly scared. "What do you want", she said sternly, trying to hide her fear. "I want you to come back with me", he seemed so genuine, but it was just a mask, she knew it, but she highly doubted he knew. "I'm not going back", she pushed him away. He seemed confused at her reaction. His golden eyes where filled with questions.

"I know you slept with him", he stated as if it was a fact. "What?", Now it was Carol's turn to be confused. "I felt it, and did you even think, whether I would like it or not?", He circled around her. "It's none of your business", she stepped away from him, but he slowly followed her movements.

"I could pin the exact moment you reached your high, I felt the pain you felt in the beginning, I felt my blood boil through your veins", he spat at her. He looked so disgusted, as if he was about to throw up. "So? It's not like were together", she just shrugged, not taking her eyes away from him. "It's frowned upon as a Kree to sleep with someone beneath our ranking", he looked away and sighed.

"I'm not Kree, so it's no problem", Carol stated, knowing it would hurt him. He looked back with so much anger and pain in his eyes, she _almost_ felt sorry for him. Almost, but not entirely. "You're in love with me", Carol kept staring at him, she knew his movements, his body, the way he swallowed when he was about to tell a lie.

But none of it happened.

"yes", he whispered, looking down in shame.

Carol was stunned, she hadn't expected him to just so easily give up. She didn't know what to say, she knew it, deep down, but she never acknowledged it or acted towards the feeling. But she didn't love him, and he knew, perhaps that's why he never told her. They were friends, commander and subordinate, trainer and trainee, but nothing more than that.

"I shouldn't have asked", Carol mumbled. She turned around, so she wouldn't be able to his face. "Do you have a ride back to Hala?", She asked him. "I don't", he admitted. "I'll get you a ship, but that's the only thing I'll ever do for you again", she spat as she walked over to the control panel. "You can't send me back, they'll strip me from my rank, they'll take away everything", he begged her. "Your punishment for lying to me, kidnapping me and using me, is that you have to live", she said emotionless.

"Please, _Carol_ I beg you", this was the first time he used her real name. It hurt, because she didn't tell him, but he had always known and remembered it. "I would say I'm sorry, Yon, but I'm not", she glared at him. He had fallen down on his knees. He stared at his hands.

She turned around and got back to her control panel. But her eye caught something in the copilot seat. It was laying on top of her suit. She carefully took it. It was her dog tag from the Air Force, which had been blasted in two during the crash, but there was something else. A small pendant in the form ar a Hala Star. They both hung on a thin metal necklace. She looked over her shoulder at Yon-Rogg. He looked at her ashamed. Had he kept this the entire time?


	11. Chapter 11

"Get up", Carol ordered him. Yon-Rogg didn't move. She didn't like this behavior. They both knew that. "Get up!", Carol ordered again, louder this time. She groan, much to his amusement. "Stop it, just stop", she yelled, "what did I do to deserve this. What the fuck did I do wrong!". Her voice broke and he finally got up, but he headed towards her. "Get away from me", she glared at him.

"Do you even realize what you did", Carol's eyes filled with tears. He looked at her, but his expression stayed completely emotionless. "You took everything from me, my life, my friends, my work. I had the perfect life, I had everything what I wanted. And you brought me wirh you without a second thought, you didn't even hesitate. I hate you... You lied to me, every day, over and over again. You kept telling me to control my emotions, that you wanted to make the best version of me. And all this goddamn time you knew. How many times I asked you about my past, all the time you answered with _let go of the past_ , but you just didn't want me to find out. You knew about it, and you kept denying you did".

At this point the tears steamed down her cheeks. Suddenly they heard someone enter the ship. Carol looked up through the blur of her eyes. "Hey, it's me", Thor rushed to her. He took her immediately in her arms, but she couldn't look away from Yon. He had confessed his love, so seeing her with someone else must hurt. But if he was hurt, he didn't let his emotions show right now.

Thor softly shushed her as he caresses her hair and back. "Is this your _lover_ ", Yon asked mockingly. She knew he would disapprove of it, but she didn't care, she wasn't his anything anymore. Thor pulled back and cupped Carol's face, forcing her to look at him instead of Yon. "We will do to him whatever you want, as long as you agree with it. Is that okay?", Thor whispered, his breath warm on her cold face.

Carol nodded, "yes". He took a pair of handcuffs from the console and put them on Yon-Rogg. "Thor", Carol mumbled. She knew what would be the first punishment in the long row of them. "Yes", he looked up. "Come here", she whispered. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist again. She knew Yon was looking, and she knew he would hate it. She wanted to feel safe again, and she was safe with Thor. She leaned forward and softly kissed him. Yon-Rogg groaned, but they didn't care. She was safe, he couldn't hurt her anymore.

When Thor eventually pulled back for air she already felt lost. Carol looked into his eyes, they were filled with lust, and something dark, possessiveness. She kissed him again, rougher this time. He licked her lower lip and she parted her lips with a soft whimper. Thor immediately took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

They had almost forgotten they weren't alone when Yon-Rogg let out a sarcastic cough. They both looked at him. Carol let out a soft giggle, "put him in the dungeons, and give him the bare minimum of food. I want him alive for what's coming". Thor looked at her, "are you sure", he asked worried. "Very sure", she smiled as she softly kissed his nose. She pulled back and crouched in front of Yon, softly took his chin between her thumb and index finger, forcing him to look at her. She knew he was jealous, but it was part of the punishment. She couldn't hurt him the same way he did to her, but this was getting close enough for now.

"And if I hear that you've been misbehaving, you're back in a pod to Hala before you can even blink", she smirked as she pushed him to the ground and stood up. "And you", Carol turned to Thor, "I expect you to be in your sleeping chambers in 10 minutes". With that she left her ship, knowing Thor would handle the rest.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"He's locked up in the dungeon, there's constantly guards on duty, he won't go anywhere", Thor updated her as they walked to his chambers. "That's amazing, one problem less to worry about", she sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "don't worry, you're not alone". "I know, but how will I ever explain this to Maria?", She said quietly. "Is that a friend of yours", Thor asked, side eyeing her. "Yeah", she just shrugged.

He stopped her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "are you being honest?". "Well, it was complicated, alright, now happy?", Carol looked at her feet. "You love her?", He sounded angry, somewhat jealous even. "Well, yeah, but I don't know", she pressed her lips together. They continued walking in silence.

Only when they reached the door Carol said something again, "I think I should leave this planet". Thor grabbed her wrist, "you're not going anywhere right now", he dragged her into his chambers and locked the door. "What are you talking about?", She frowned. He stayed silent and walked over to his bathing chambers. "Thor", she yelled.

Carol didn't like surprises, or unexpected situations for that matter. So when he walked back only wearing his pants she turned around with her back towards him and arms crossed. "Look at me", he said in a commanding tone. She slowly turned around. "What are you planning?", She was clearly annoyed.

Within the blink of an eye, Thor had scooped her up and held her over his shoulder. He walked towards his bed where he dumped her, "I'm going to show you that you're mine", he groaned. He crawled onto the bed and caged her. "And what if I resist", Carol asked suspiciously. "Then there'll be consequences", he smirked, leaning closer to her face.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to have sex with him, especially since she knew the truth. It made it all so confusing and difficult. She loves him, she's quite sure about that, but is she ready to settle already? And what would his parents think about this, she had never even really talked to them. They would probably despise her for trying to kill their son on several occasions.

And what if she only thought she loved him, but only did this to make Yon-Rogg jealous. What if she'd see Maria again and realized she hadn't moved on from her yet. She didn't want to regret anything. She had done it already, but if she did it more times the regret would be bigger and she didn't know if she could handle it.

"Hey", Thor suddenly cupped her face, which made her snap back to reality. "What's wrong", he asked worried. "Nothing...", She saw in his eyes that he didn't believe that. "If you don't want this you can just tell me", he softly caressed her cheek, which made her lean further into his warm and safe hands.

"I don't think I'm ready yet", she whispered, "I'm sorry". "It's okay", he kissed her forehead and laid down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him, and felt him do the same. "Is there something you want to talk about", he asks as he softly caresses her hair.

Carol stayed silent for a moment. There were so many things she wanted to talk about. So many problems that had to be solved. But she was so tired, she didn't want to think about it now. "Can you hold me like this for the rest of the night?", She eventually whispered. He chuckled, "of course. Come here". He pressed her body closer against his, feeling his body warmth flow over in hers. Carol places her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Its okay, you're safe now", he whispered, before he softly started humming a lullaby. She slowly drifted off into a sleep, filled with amazing dreams and memories.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Warning: contains smut_ **

Carol woke up because of some movement on the other side of the bed. As she turns around she sees Thor's bare back. "What are you doing", her voice came out dry. "Nothing, go back to sleep", he looked over his shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

She crawled over to him and hugged him from behind, "what's wrong?". Her hands rested on his lower abdomen, which made hum flinch slightly. "Thor?", She asked gently. Carol pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "Stop", he groaned. There was something commanding about his tone, but she was determined to find out.

Moving her hands further down she quickly realized what was happening. "Carol, don't", Thor whispered, but that didn't stop her. She unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. With slow movement she moved her fingers in his briefs. His breathing hitched, "are you sure?". "Very sure", she smiled as she placed soft kisses on his back.

Her fingers wrapped around his cock and softly stroked him. He groaned and moved his hips up, so he could take his pants and underwear off. Suddenly Carol pulled back and sat up. "What are you doing?", Thor frowned. "Doing what we should've done yesterday", she whispered. She carefully took her Asgardian robes off until she was left in her underwear.

He pulled her closer, which caused her to giggle. "You're mine", he growled before he kissed her. There it was again, the familiar feeling of warmth and safety. She whispered as he took of the last pieces of clothing and gently pushed her down on the bed without breaking the kiss.

"I'm all yours", she whispered when they finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. He didn't let her tell him that twice. He gently entered her, giving her the time to stretch to his size. "You're... So tight", he groaned before catching her lips again.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to herself. He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile before he carefully started trusting in her. She looked back with a look of pure pleasure and lust. "I need you", she whispered, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"What was bothering you yesterday? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to", Thor had wrapped his arms around her small body, pressing her softly against himself. "I was just... I don't know, I was worrying about everything", she sighed. "It's okay, take the time you need. I will wait all eternity for you", he softly whispered.

"You don't have to", Carol smiled as she looked at him. "What do you mean?", He asked, clearly confused. "Right now, in this moment, all I need is you, to be by my side", she softly kissed his cheek. "I will", he started caressing her hair.

"I've been meaning to ask", Thor suddenly said, clearly awkward and nervous, "do you want to go on a date with me?".

Carol was stunned for a moment. "Wait, just forget it, I shouldn't have as-", she immediately cut him off, "of course I would like to go on a date with you". His face immediately lit up again. "Thank you", he smiled. She leaned forward and softly kissed him, with pure affection and love.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, which resulted in Carol letting go a girly giggle. "Someone's happy", Thor smirked. "Oh shut up", she mumbled before she kissed him again.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

In the late afternoon, they were walking through the palace gardens. Carol stared around in awe at all the beautiful colours. "I used to play here with my brother very often when we were kids", Thor smiled. She looked at him frowning, "you have a brother?". "He's adopted, but yes, and I love him dearly", he grinned. "That's adorable", she chuckled.

He hugged her from aside, "if that surprises you already, then you should prepare for the rest". He guided her to one of the stone benches and they both sat down. She rested her head against his shoulder and he held her close.

"Your life is so perfect", she said after a while. "What do you mean?", Thor looked at her confused. "You have everything one could ever dream off", she sighed and stared at her hands, "I would kill to have your life". She suddenly felt so down. He saw her fighting against the tears anyway, "hey, what's wrong", he softly whispered as his grip on her tightened.

"I wish I had parents who loved me. Siblings whom I could play with. To be able to buy everything I could even think of", Carol pressed her lips together. Thor remained silent and just hugged her tightly, he didn't know what to say. What was haunting her so much that she started crying about it.

\---------------------------------

 _Sorry for the short chapter. I'm planning to reveal some more details about Carol's past in the next chapter._  
 _What do you think she has gone through?_  
 _Let me know_ 😊


	13. Chapter 13

_"Daddy, daddy", a young girl with long blonde hair and dark eyes shouted at a man. He didn't look pleased with it. He looked at the girl sternly, "keep your mouth shut!". The girl looked taken aback but quickly stopped. "You're mother would be so disappointed in you", he groaned._

_The girl was visibly hurt by that comment. She turned around and ran away. "Hey, come here you little brat", the man yelled. She was too fast for him. "No!", She yelled from somewhere behind him. He looked around the corner of a building, and she bumped against him. He harshly picked her up and swung the struggling girl over her shoulders._

_As soon as they got into their house he grabbed a belt. The girl looked at him in fear, "please daddy, don't do it, I'm sorry", she cried. But it was to late..._

Carol woke up with a startling gasp. Her hands immediately reached to her back. Her fingers slipped under her shirt and she could feel the faint lines of the scars still there. She felt some movements besides her, and she prayed Thor hadn't woken up.

She moved to the side and slipped of the bed. When her feet touched the cold floor she shivered a bit. While putting on her night robe she walked to the balcony that was connected to his chambers. She had spend so much time here already, just thinking about everything. She wanted to go back to earth to tell Maria, but she wasn't sure how she'd react, and the fear for Maria turning her back to Carol was too big.

She placed her hands on the railing and sighed. It was a beautiful early morning on Asgard. The sun was already visible at the horizon, casting the entire kingdom in soft orange and yellow glows. She had always admired the beauty of this place. It was so calming to the eye and watching the people wake up and start with their daily routine filled her with a reassuring feeling.

The birds slowly woke up and filled the air with the soft and gently humming and chirping. A breeze blew over the balcony and Carol's hair flew in her face. She pushed it away with a slight groan. Whenever she was feeling good something had to ruin it. In her case it was mostly nightmares or memories. She still didn't understand the fact that her past, especially her father, was coming back into her dreams. Yes, for years she had the same dream about the plane crash, and it was a memory but she technically didn't know that, even though she was convinced it was.

But what had changed that caused her father to appear in her dream, or the faint mentions of her mother. She wasn't even sure if her father was still alive. Not that she cared, he was a dick. When she met Maria and got introduced to her family, they immediately welcomed her as their own. She loved every single one of them. Always spending the holidays with them and having fun. The things she could never do at home.

Suddenly arms sneaked around her waist and her body was pulled backwards. "You should be in bed, Thor's tired voice groaned, but she could hear the teasing hint in it. "I woke up", Carol grinned. "I'll escort you back to bad m'lady", he mumbled as he swung her over her shoulder. she giggled and poked his sides. She moved her legs so much he was almost forced to drop her, but he held on.

"If you continue sneaking out I'll maybe have to tie you to the bed", he grinned as he put her down on the soft matress. "I don't think it'll keep me down long enough", Carol chuckled. She felt her blood rise to her cheeks. "Since when do you blush a purple haze?", He narrowed his eyes. "Given the fact my blood is blue it wouldn't be logical if my cheeks would turn green", she replied with a cocky smirk.

"You're unbelievable", he groaned as he pinned her to the bed, "and all mine". His possessiveness never failed to turn her on, and he knew it. He kissed her hungry. She pulled back and looked at him, "I'm going to bathe, care to join me". Carol's smirk did the job, because Thor already felt his cock hardening. "You can bet I do", he groaned with a hungry look in his eyes.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Yon-Rogg couldn't tell how long he has been down in the dungeons anymore. Everything felt the same, and because there was no natural light, he didn't know anymore if it was night or day.

He got some food every few hours, but it was the bare minimum, some dry bread and some water. In the beginning he refused to eat it, but when the guards told him Vers insisted, he willingly obeyed.

Yon hadn't seen seen her since the day at her ship when he confessed his love. He could feel her pain, but also her lust, and it was torture. He'd rather die than stay like this any longer. The former commander wasn't someone who would beg, but after days of rotting away in the cell he needed to speak to Vers. He needed to hear her voice and see her face. Not that he deserved any of it, but he longed for it. Yon knew she didn't love him, it was crystal clear.

"You have a visitor", the voice of one of the guards sounded through the room. Yon didn't move, he sat on the bunk with his leg crossed. He was meditating, or at least trying to, since he heard that sentence he was too distracted. Two pairs of footsteps came closer. yon kept his eyes shut on purpose, he didn't want to see Vers with _him._ "Yon", it was her voice, of course it was, he could recognize it everywhere. He didn't react, not wanting to show her how desperate he had gotten.

"Hey, she's talking to you", the voice of the man sounded, her _lover._ He despised the idea of him being her mate. The Kree allowed their people to only mate with their own species, so there wouldn't be any half-Kree. Of course something like that could never be completely prevented, given there were many traitors, but it was frowned upon if you were half-Kree.

Yon heard his celldoor open and close. "Thor, you can leave, I can take care of myself", Vers' voice was close, he was convinced she had came into the cell. He heard a pair of footsteps fade away, and once the sound of them was completely gone, he opened his eyes. The eyes he met were full of fury and disgust, not like the normal bright and lovely ones he always saw when he looked at her.

He didn't know what to say. Well, if he would say something, it was likely he would get hit or shot by her photon blasts, and it wasn't the most pleasant feeling. "I don't even know why I came here", Vers mumbled after a few minutes. She turned around, ready to leave. "It's our blood", the words slipped out of his mouth before he even noticed it. She turned around and narrowed her eyes, "so you're saying that the blood that is coursing through my veins not only makes me feel your pain and such, but it also makes me want to see you?!?", She sounded disgusted.

"I'm not sure, this hasn't been done in eons", Yon immediately added, "but in the old scriptions there have been cases of mates feeling drawn to each other even more after their wedding ceremony".

Wedding ceremony? What the hell was the prick talking about. Carol lit up her hands, and he lost his calm, she saw the fear in his eyes. Good, he didn't deserve anything else. "Whenever two mates marry, they share blood, it's a tradition. Our blood is sacred and shouldn't be shared, not even within our own kind, unless the bond between two Kree is so strong that they trust each other completely. It creates a telepathic bond between them, and they can't live long without being in the company of the other".

What the fuck?!? Did he just say that technically they're married, and she had no voice in it?!? "Yon... I have one question... Are we married?", Carol tried to control her voice, but the anger inside her was getting unbearable. He looked down, unable to look her in the eyes as he answered.

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

**_ Warning: contains  _ ** **_ smut _ **

Carol stumbled backwards until her back hit the bars of his cell. She slid down them in defeat. This must be some sort of sick tactic, this couldn't be true, they couldn't be married. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Through the blur of her eyes she could see Yon's figure move towards her. "Fuck off", Carol yelled, she didn't want him near her. He didn't even deserve her presence, they both knew that.

"How could you", she looked up and stared into his golden eyes, which were filled with regret by now. "Vers I-", Yon started, but she cut him off, "no, you know what, I don't even want to know. I hate you, all you do is lie to me. Who says you'll say the truth now, maybe you're trying to manipulate me", her voice was shaking with anger. She stood up, slightly wobbly because of her sobs, "and for your information, my name is Carol!". After that she left.

What an idiot he was. Why would he tell her, well, if he hadn't and she found out, he'll probably be tortured in the dungeon for the rest of eternity. That will end up happening most likely this time too.

Yon covered his face with his hands and sighed. What he did was wrong, and he knew it. He can't even blame the Supremor on this one, it was his choice to take her back to Hala the day at the lake. The Intelligence wasn't happy at first, scolding him for his actions, but when he explained the situation they almost looked proud of him. In the end it had been their order that it was his blood that would be used for the transfusion. They had essentially forced them to marry.

_"And if she does something wrong, you will pay"._

Yon had always felt responsible of her, and now that her target had taken away the power dampening device - and practically had given back her memories - he felt like a failure. He had failed Vers, he had failed the Supreme Intelligence and he had failed his people. He felt terrible. Vers was right, he only lied to her, everything they bad was build on lies.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Carol stormed into Thor's chambers, clearly furious. "What is the best bar here on Asgard?", She made it sound like a order. "Why are you aski-", he couldn't even finish his sentence as she already grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. "Don't ask, just tell me", she groaned. "Oh eh... Sure", he mumbled surprised.

After maneuvering her through endless streets and alleys they finally arrived at a bar. It was quiet, but perfect for them, so no one would really bother them. Carol immediately headed to the bartender, "please give me the strongest you have". "I don't think you will be able to handle it m'lady", he carefully stated, but when she showed her glowing fists and gave him a cocky frowns he filled her a glass.

Thor watched in awe as she downed it at once, not understanding what caused her to want this. Something must've gone down between her and her former commander. He was curious to know, but he wouldn't push her. Carol was very outspoken, and everything from the look in her eyes to her body language made it clear that she wasn't ready to talk about it.

Carol's eyes were red from crying, he had noticed it, but he couldn't help her. He also wasn't sure if making her drink was the best option, but she insisted. Thor made himself the promise to stay close and bring her home when she got only slightly tipsy.

As she downed her third glass of whatever it was she finally felt the alcohol enter her blood cycle. She was glad Asgardians were such heavy drinkers, not many planets had liquor that affected her. She just ordered another glass as Thor leaned in, "I'll be right back, I have to use the toilet". She chuckled and nodded, waving to him when he walked away. He knew this would go wrong.

Carol grabbed the glass and turned around to lean against the counter. She observed the people that were there. She counted around 15 others. They were all sitting in small clusters, exept for one. It was a small build guy, black greasy hair and he had dark circles around his eyes. He wore some sort of leather outfit, perhaps to try to look intimidating. It didn't work though. She finished her fourth glass and put it on the counter with a loud cling.

She sat back on the barstool and shook her head a bit to get a clear view again, the alcohol was stronger than she expected. "I want another one", she mumbled to the bartender, who poured her even though he saw she couldn't handle it.

Carol stared at the glass for a moment before she heard, "are you going to finish it?". She had never heard that voice, and it send shivers up her spine. It was hollow and dark. "Yes I am", He mumbled. "I wouldn't recommend it", he boney hand took away the glass, the pale skin looked almost see through. She reached to take the glass back, when she noticed it was the guy who had been sitting alone. "Give it back!", Carol yelled.

"If you want to die of liver failure, go ahead", he shrugged. She managed to grab the glass back, but a part of the liquid spilled over her clothes. "Fuck you", she groaned before finishing the glass. "Thor", she started yelling, she wanted him to come back. "How do you know him, is he here?", The black haired man asked. "I don't owe you an explanation", she groaned before jumping off the barstool.

Her legs couldn't really carry her, and she felt strong arms hold her up. "Thor?", She mumbled. "I'm here, and you're coming with me", he groaned, anger clear in his voice. She giggled, he was dangerous, and if there was one thing Carol Danvers liked, it was danger.

"Am I going to be punished", she slurred. She managed to move around in his arms and press her lips against his neck. "Carol, what are you doing", she heard Thor, but she didn't care. Carol tilted her head so her lips were near his ear, "punish me daddy". She felt Thor stiffening against her. "We're going", he said sternly and picked her up. "And brother, don't you dare give your opinion about this".

When he walked through the door she felt the cool evening air wash over them, but her body was still radiating the heat she felt inside her. "You're boiling", Thor mumbled. Carol giggled in response, "that happens when I'm near you. You're so handsome and strong, I instantly get wet when you're around".

He stopped and put her down against a wall, "Carol, you're drunk". She leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him, but he pushed her back. "What? We've fucked a dozen of times already", she mumbles. He tried to make eye contact with her, but he could see she wasn't herself, "I don't think it's appropriate", he quietly admits. She ignores his words and leans forward again, this time catching his lips and pulling him into a hungry kiss. He could taste the alcohol on her mouth.

Carol managed to move her hands to his chest. He was so perfect, she could feel the hard planes of muscle underneath her fingertips. Quickly the contact was gone, and she tried to look at him, but her eyesight still wasn't sharp enough, "what're you doin?", She murmered. "Carol", his voice was low, and God it was sexy and intoxicating to her. She could feel the arousal pool between her legs already.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, moaning at the slightest touch of him. She needed him, and she needed him now. Thor hesitantly took her shirt off, surprised at the amounts of moans and whimpers he drew from her.

Her back was now pressed against the cold wall. Carol fidgeted with the fastening of her pants but Thor grabbed her hands. "We're outside, shouldn't we-", he got cut off by her lips crashing against his. The pants she was wearing mere seconds ago were now on the dirty road of the alleyway they were in. "Fuck me", she slurred. Her hands moved to his crotch and she giggled when she could feel his reaction.

Carol was only left in her undergarments, and Thor grabbed her thighs, lifting her up against the wall. She hooked her feet around him and held onto his broad shoulders. She kissed and sucked on his neck. She felt some friction between her thighs and moaned. He hadn't even touched her, he just unfasten his own pants and pulled down his underwear, so his cock was free.

She grinded her hips against his, moving her hand down to take away her panties. To her frustration he didn't let go, "Thor... They're in the way". When he didn't do anything she grabbed the piece of cloth and just ripped it. "Carol, what the fuck?", He yelled. Carol just let out a giggle, "punish me for my bad behavior then". She heard him growl and it sounded somewhat possessive. She didn't know if it was even possible, but she was getting even wetter because of that growl.

"Fuck me", she mumbled. She knew he was hesitating, but it wasn't clear to her why. Well, nothing was really clear to her now, the only thing that was, was her need to fuck him. She cried out as he finally entered her, but his hand quickly moved over her lips. When she licked his hand he pushed his fingers inside her mouth. She sucked on them innocently while she looked into his eyes.

It didn't take long for him to start moving. His thrusts were hard and deep, unlike the gentle thrusts he normally did. Carol couldn't complain, she felt like she was in heaven. And she technically was. Her moans were muffled by his fingers and the force of his trusts. "Carol...", He groaned, making her stop sucking on his fingers. "This is so wrong", he mumbled before taking his hand away and wrapping it under her thigh again. She was slipping down a bit, so he lifted her up again, this time with a more steady grip.

"It feels so fucking right to me, tho", she giggled, but whimpers quickly cut her off when he moved her body, so he would hit her g-spot with every thrust. "Thorr...", She whined, getting closer and closer to her high.

Unsure of how or when exactly it happens, she suddenly came, dragging him with her. His hot sperm filled her and she cried out his name. "Shhhh, calm down baby doll", he softly whispered. Tears filled her eyes, probably a side effect of the alcohol that was in her system. "Let's get you dress and to bed", he softly stroked her back, which was kinda bloody because of the rough surface of the wall and the fact that he had just fucked her against it.

It didn't seem like she was in pain, luckily. He gently put her back on her feet, but she couldn't stand on them, that was clear. He held her up with one arm and got her dressed with the other one. "Thor...?", She slurred, her gaze not even almost meeting his. "Yes Carol?", He looked at her as he fastened his own pants again. "Can I marry you?", She mumbled.

What the fuck did she just ask? He didn't understand, was she being serious. They say alcohol only strengthens ones feelings, perhaps she didn't mean it. "We'll see in the future", he smiled, which was apparently enough for her to smile back. He could see the tiredness in her eyes. "Let's go home", he gently tells her as he picks her up in both his arms. "I love you", she mumbled. "I love you too Carol".


	15. Chapter 15

She woke up with a groan. Everything hurt, her head, her limbs, her private parts, but what hurt the most were the events of the day before. She wanted to forget about it, but apparently the alcohol didn't help for longer than a few hours. She sat up and covered her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid. How in the world did she believes the lies. She felt terrible, she had done so many bad things just because she believed the wrong people. And the worst of all, she believed a piece of fucking technology, metal with electricity.

She felt tears sting in her eyes. She would've rather died that day by the lake, than that Yon had taken her and given her his blood to be able to survive. Carol blinked away the tears, she was weak if she cried over this. Suddenly the door of Thor's chambers opened and two servants walked in. One was carrying a tray with breakfast, and the other one was carrying a gown of some sorts.

"The prince had requested we would provide breakfast and a gown for you", one of the servants smiled. "When you're ready you can go to the gardens, he'll br waiting there for you", and with that they both put the breakfast and gown on the bed and left. She stared at it for a while, analysing the food. She had never seen something like it before, and wasn't sure if it was even edible. After a few moments she decided to just eat it, figuring it wouldn't be poisonous.

The food made her senses explode, she had never had anything like this. She wouldn't complain, it tasted like solid heaven.

While she was eating she took a good look at the dress Thor had send to her. It was made of a blush pink tulle. It kind of reminded her of the style of dresses that would be worn in the 50s. The bodice was covered in tiny flowers made of pink and white satin. It was gorgeous - and expensive, she figured. Carol moved her hand over the skirt of the gown. It felt soft underneath her fingertips.

As soon as she finished her breakfast she put the tray safely on a dresser. Carol took her sleeping shirt off so she was only left in her undergarments. She picked up the dress, unsure how exactly she should put it on.

After a while she figured it out and was looking at herself in the mirror. The dress looked beautiful, but she didn't do it justice. Her exposed arms were covered in scars. She stepped closer to the mirror and looked at her arms. She had never bothered to look at them, they were just part of her, and she always wore long sleeved gear. Carol wasn't sure if Thor knew about the scars, maybe he would hate them.

She sighed and turned around to look for suitable shoes. Somehow they were all gone. Maybe Thor had replaced them. She looked everywhere but they were all gone. Carol groaned, now she would have to go barefoot. There wasn't another option really, was there?

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Thor had been waiting for at least an hour or two before he heard footsteps coming closer. He looked up but immediately felt like the time stood still. Carol looked gorgeous. The dress perfectly hugged her curves and the colour complimented her skin. She looked somewhat nervous, which made him smile. "Good morning, gorgeous", he greeted her by taking her hand in his and placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

A purplish hue appeared on her cheeks, "from where all this mysteriousness?". Thor chuckled, "you'll find out soon". He placed a kiss on her temple and stretches out his hand as an invitation. Carol hooked her arm in his with a smile. "You know, I would've preferred to wake up to your handsome face", she grinned. "And do what? Fuck again, as we've done each morning for the past few weeks", he smirked at the thought, "I've prepared something better".

"Better than sex with you?!? Impossible", her grin turned into a cocky smile. He playfully poked her side. "Hey, not fair", Carol pouted. "You're the one who started", he imitated her pouting, but slightly more exaggerated.

"Stoopp", she didn't like this mysteriousness. "Stop what?", He grinned as he stopped her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She groaned, "just kiss me already". And so he did, which kinda surprised Carol at first, but she happily let in. She placed her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

They almost lost themselves when someone let out a sarcastic cough. Thor immediately pulled back and bit his lower lip. Carol looked to their side and saw the man with black hair. He looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't really pinpoint who he was.

"Carol, let me properly introduce you to my brother", Thor smiled as he placed his hand on the small of her back. She narrowed her eyes. "Nice to meet you", she said, forcing a smile on her face. "It's an true honour to meet you m'lady", Thor's brother stepped forward and took her hand, placing a small kiss on it. "My name is Loki". "Carol", she mumbled as she looked at Thor, "what did you plan today?".

"I planned to have dinner with my parents, so I can finally introduce you to them. But my dear brother has taken it upon himself to meet you apparently", he looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just walking through mother's gardens when I noticed you", he smiled, but it somehow looked unusual on him, just like it always looks unusual when Yon-Rogg smiles, as if it's completely against his nature.

"But I won't bother you any longer", Loki nodded politely, "I'll see you tonight".

"See you toni-", Carol started, but he suddenly disappeared into a green cloud. She looked at Thor who just shrugged. "He does that often", he just said before walking again. She quickly followed him again, "so where are we going now?". "It's a surprise", he smirked.

She poked his side, "I've decided I don't like surprises anymore, now tell me", she protested. "If you don't like surprises I can also just blow everything off and you can go back to staying in bed all day" he looked at her rather seriously, but the tone of his voice revealed he didn't mean it. "Oh come on", she pouted. Thor cut her off by softly kissing her again.

She always got lost in their kisses, they were so soft and gentle. When he pulled back he grabbed her hand, "do you still want to know?", He smiled. Carol nodded and he guided her to a more secluded area of the garden. It was surrounded by beautiful trees and dozens of coloured flowers.

In the middle of the area, on the grass, she saw a picnic rug. There was also a basket placed on it. "Did you?", Carol mumbled. "Surprise", he looked at her, waiting for a reaction. "Thor Odinson, did you just prepare a date?", She finally looked at him, but her face still didn't reveal any emotion. He blushed a bit, "well I wasn't sure if you'd come if I'd ask, so... You know".

"Of course I would've said yes, you idiot", she gave him a playful punch against his shoulder, "I love you". Thor smiled, and suddenly all the awkwardness was gone, "and I love you too", he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Carol smiled softly, she knew he would be a keeper.


	16. Chapter 16

_** Warning: contains smut ** _

"Hmm, Thor?", Carol mumbled while she played with his fingers. Her head was positioned in his lap and he was softly caressing her hair. "Yes?", He looked at her. "Do you know what I would like right now?", She let go of his hand and look at him. His lips curled into a smile and his eyebrows raised slightly, "enlighten me".

Carol took his hand once again and placed it on her breasts. He smirked, but didn't say anything when he moved his fingers underneath the fabric of her dress. Thor quickly found her nipple and pinched it, resulting in a quiet moan escaping from Carol's lips. He grinned, "I barely touched you".

"Shut up", she mumbled. Moving his hand away, she sat up and softly pushed him down on the picknick plaid. Carol moved her hand towards his crotch and smirked, she could already feel his eraction through his pants. "I barely touched you", she mocked him.

She straddled his lap, squeezing her thighs against his hips. Thor tried to grind against her, but she held him perfectly still. "You're a bitch, you know that?", He stared directly into his eyes. "Says the one who's underneath me", Carol grinned. Before she could do anything else, Thor had scooped her up with one swift move.

"Don't let your guard down my love", he smiled before he kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he moved her against a tree. The bark scratched into her back, but she didn't care. Thor moved his hands under the dress and slid off her panties. He carefully lowered her, so she was standing on both her legs again. "What are you doing", Carol looked at him, but all he did was just grin.

Thor took her left leg and positioned it over his shoulder. Before she could even realize what happened, he had pushed her skirt aside and started kissing up her thighs. A shiver ran up her spine. He stopped once he reached her core, but it didn't take him long before he started licking and tasting her. Her hands flared up a bit because of the pleasure.

Soon after he began, Carol felt her legs turn into jelly. Fuck, he was good with his mouth. She occasionally heard Thor mumble things like 'you taste so good' or 'so wet for me'. She came sooner than she expected, crying out his name. She threw her head back and moaned without shame. Carol released a small wave of energy that had build up around her hands and forearms. She would've fallen if he hadn't hold her.

A sarcastic clapping made them immediately look up. Before they could even move someone stepped from behind a tree. "What a beautiful show that was. What a shame I could never get that close to you Vers", it was Yon-Rogg. Carol wanted to lunge at him, but she immediately tripped and fell. "Still so emotional", Yon grinned. Carol pushed herself up again, but Thor stopped her.

"Let me go", she groaned as he held her against his chest. "No", he whispered in her ear. Yon chuckled as he walked towards them, "you know, that brother of yours is quite a nice guy", his gaze was pointed at Thor now. "What did you do to him", he gritted through his teeth. "What makes you think I did anything to him. The man was kind enough to let me go", the tone of Yon's voice made Carol feel like puking.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't destroy every single cell in your body right now", her fists began to flare up. "Because then you'll give me what I want, my honorable death", he grinned. "How is this honorable, you're an idiot", her powers were slowly getting out of control, she knew it. "Carol", Thor still held her, but her energy started to hurt him. She turned to look at him and saw tears filling his eyes. She couldn't control her powers anymore.

Carol hear Yon laugh behind them, "did you truly always ignore my lessons?". "No... I... I didn't", she glared at him. "What did you do?!?". "Me", he grinned, "nothin really, this is all your fault. You know, for years people were scared to come near you, because all they saw was a monster, who couldn't control their powers, and therefore should be neutralized. I'm the reason you're alive... Vers...".

"Stop calling me that!", She felt tears sting in her eyes. She hated it, she should've been neutralized, they were right, as long as she couldn't control her powers when her emotions got too much, she should be eliminated.

"Carol!", Thor suddenly cried and she felt his arms lose their hold over her. Carol immediately looked at him and saw burn marks all over him. She couldn't have done that, did she? Carol stood up and stepped away slowly. "I'm so sorry", she whispered before she turned around and started running.

"Carol wait", Thor yelled after her, but she didn't hear it...

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Thor stood before Loki with crossed arms, "why did you let him escape brother?". "Before you accuse me, you have to admit that the guy has a way of getting in your head. He always know the perfect things to say to manipulate you", he looked down, clearly shaken by what happened. "You cannot visit him again, you understand?", Thor looked at him with piercing eyes. "Yes, I do understand it now", he quietly mumbled.

"I don't want to lose you too, brother. I care about you, and I don't know what he did, but it had clearly hurt Carol to the point the only option for her was to run away", Thor swallowed deeply, "I don't know what to do without her". Loki visibly flinched at the last sentence, "I can perhaps be of some help". Thor smiled, "I will take whatever help I can get".

Suddenly Thor embraced his younger brother, "I love you brother". It may have been years since Loki genuinely smiled, but Thor managed to make him do it again. Perhaps he wasn't as unloved as he always felt, and he should be more open to others. "What about the dinner with father and mother?", Loki asked as they pulled away.

"Well... I hope we've found her before that, so we won't get questions", he smiled, but it was to hide the worry. "Do you have any idea where she might've gone?".

"I might have one, yes".


	17. Chapter 17

The brothers stood in front of a Midgardian pub, "and why are we here exactly," Loki asked suspiciously. Thor looked at him, "Carol had mentioned this pub once, maybe she would come back to it." Loki was wearing a full back suit, completely not fitting for a visit to the pub. He looked at his own clothes, which weren't much better. He was wearing a white button up and black dress pants.

"That doesn't make sense, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Loki mumbled before pushing open the door and stepping in.

"Well, she didn't tell me much about her life on earth," Thor explained. He looked around the pub, it was completely decorated in posters and pictures from the 70s and 80s. "Why is it so outdated?" Loki looked at Thor frowning. "Because it is outdated," Thor shrugged. He walked closer to one of the walls, studying the pictures on there.

"Aren't you two a little dressed up for a pub?" A man with dark skin and short black hair appears behind the counter. "The answer will depend on who you are," Loki looked over suspiciously. "My name is Fury, and I suppose you're here for the blond haired woman?" The man who called himself Fury stepped closer. "So what do we owe the please that the two princes of Asgard are visiting our precious earth, or Terra, I truly don't know why everyone has different names for it."

"Actually we're on Midgard," Loki started, but he quickly received a light punch against his shoulder. "We have to get Carol, chances are big she went here to look for her friend." "Ahh, you're talking about Maria Rambeau, she went there a few hours ago, but she looked pretty shaken, so I don't recommend going after her," Fury stopped in front of the two brothers, "she didn't want you to follow her."

"Look, I know her better than you do, and I know when she needs me. Do you even know who I am?" Thor said, raising his voice with every word. Loki gently placed his hand on his arm and looked at him. "Maybe give her some time," Loki looked at him with a compassionate look. Thor looked down at his hands, where the burn marks are still visible "I don't want to lose her brother, if I don't go after her, and something happens to her, I can never forgive myself."

"I will promise you, brother, we will get her back. She just needs some time to realize she isn't the monster Yon-Rogg made her out to be," Loki hugged his brother, it has never happened before that he initiated the hug.

Thor wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "But what if she doesn't see herself the way I see her? What if she never realizes her true self?" Thor muttered. "She's stubborn, she will find out," Loki pulled away, adjusting his suit jacket. "Sir Fury, may we have lady Maria's address, so at least we know where lady Carol is." There was circling some green glitter around Loki's fingers, clearly controlling Fury.

The poor guy wrote it down on a paper and handed it to Thor. After that Loki quickly dragged his older brother out of the pub, before Fury could go after them. "Louisiana, huh?" Thor mumbled looking at the address. "Let's go then," Loki placed his hand on Thor's shoulder and teleported them in front of supposedly Maria's house.

"Can you please warn me the next time!" Thor groaned. Loki just huffed and walked towards the door, knocking on it. "I don't know if you've ever been to Midgard, but here they use electronic bells," Thor walked over and pushes the tiny button next to the door.

After less than a minute a woman opened the door. She was dark skinned, and had brown eyes. "Can I help you two?" She asked. "I suppose Carol is here," Thor started, but by the look on the woman's face he went silent. She clearly didn't like his presence, "I had to tell you to leave."

She was about to close the door when Loki put his foot between it and the doorframe. "It's not very kind to just close the door in our faces, don't you think?" "Look, Carol asked me to send you away again. I'm just doing what she asked of me, this doesn't have anything to do with kindness," the woman sighed, clearly unsure whether she would let them in or not.

"Please, we have to talk to her. I won't leave until I did," Thor crossed his arms stubbornly. "Oh god not, please not you two," she opened the door further to let them in. "Where is she?" Thor asked as soon as she had closed the door. "Upstairs, asleep. I don't recommend waking her up. Does any of you want tea?" The woman walked to her kitchen, and the two brothers followed, unsure what to do now.

"I would like some tea, as long as it won't burden you," Loki politely smiled. Thor frowned at him, but Loki just shrugged and continue talking to Maria. She was quite intrigued by Asgard and wanted to know more. She also carefully asked about Carol's past, but just enough so she knew what happened and didn't have to bother Carol with the questions.

The entire time Thor had been sitting there, nervously watching the staircase in hopes that Carol would come down. After about an hour someone did came down, but it wasn't Carol, it was a younger girl, who looked a lot like Maria.

"Mom, are these friends of yours?" She asked confused as she walked into the kitchen. "No, these are the men Carol told us about. By the way, Thor, Loki, this is Monica, my daughter," she smiled. Monica held out her hand to Loki, expecting him to shake it. To her surprise he placed a kiss on her hand, which was a usual formality on Asgard.

"Why are you here, I told you to watch Carol," Maria looked at her daughter, who giggled because of the weird behavior from the Asgardians. "Auntie Carol is moving and mumbling a lot, I didn't know what to," Monica looked over at Thor, who had flinched at her words. "She's having nightmares," he stood up, and wanted to rush upstairs, but Loki grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Nightmares? What do you mean," Maria stood up too. "Nightmares, you know, bad dreams?" Thor pulled back his hand from Loki, giving him a nasty glare. The God of mischief held up his hands in defeat. "Can you help her?" Maria looked at him, as if he was her last hope. "Yes, she's been having them ever since the Kree took her. If you can bring me to her, I will see what I can do."

Maria hesitated a bit, but eventually took him upstairs to the guest room. There she was, her cramped hands holding the sheets and her head moving from side to side. Thor crouched next to the bed, placing both his hands on Carol's shoulders. She felt warm under his fingers.

He finally managed to hold her still after a minute, and only now noticed how pale she was, the dark circles under her eyes didn't help. "Should I get a glass of water for when she wakes up," Maria asked behind him. "Yes, she'll need it," Thor kept his eyes at Carol.

"Carol, it's alright, I'm here, you can wake up," Thor gently whispered. Suddenly her eyes shot open, they were red and puffy. He helped her sit up, but she immediately tried to move off the bed. She wanted to push him aside, but he held her still. Only when she placed her hand over her mouth he understood she had to throw up.

Thor helped her stand up, guiding her to the bathroom, where she kneeled before the toilet and puked. He grabbed her hair into a makeshift ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way. "You're safe Carol, it's going to be okay," Thor whispered, and continuing to do so as she puked for the second time. He grabbed a bit of the toilet paper and wiped her lips.

Carol felt weak, tears filled her eyes and told held her close to himself. Her body started shocking because of the sobs. He rocked her back and forth, saying soothing things and softly shushing her. He saw Maria approaching with the glass of water, which she gave to Thor. He placed it against Carol's lips, who slowly sipped it. "How long has she been sick," Thor asked Maria, who had crouched down, and softly rubbed Carol's arm.

"She didn't look completely like herself when she arrived, but it only got worse. I wasn't sure what to do, and she kept saying she was tired, so I told her to take some rest," Maria looked at her best fried with worry. Carol coughed a bit, and started leaning heavily against Thor. "I'll put her back to bed," Thor said, picking her up and walking back to the guest room.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Thor sat on the couch and watched through the window, where Loki was showing some of his tricks to Monica, who seemed very amused by them. Maria came walking in with a bottle of beer, "thought you might be able to use it."

"Midgardian liquor won't really affect me, but I appreciate it," he gave Maria a thankful smile. "Have you seen her sick before," Maria suddenly asks. Thor shook his head, he hadn't. "Do you think she can be... You know... Pregnant?" She looked hesitant to ask, not sure what the relationship between Thor and Carol exactly was.

"No, she can't be, she has a sterilization chip implanted. Unless it has been removed, or broken in some way, she could impossibly get pregnant," Thor explained. "So you two are together in that way," Maria awkwardly asked, pressing her lips together as she did. Thor chuckled, "yes, we are in a relationship. And making love isn't something to be ashamed about, it's beautiful. You completely surrender your body to your significant other, giving them your trust."

"When you put it in that way, it sounds like it's something wonderful, I have to admit. But not all people use it for good and beautiful purposes," she sighed. Thor didn't really know what to say. "Are you talking about Monica's father?" He eventually carefully asked. Maria nodded, "he was quite abusive towards me, but most men were like that back in the days, thinking they were superior to women."

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," Thor didn't want to make Carol's best friend sad. "It's alright, I have a beautiful daughter, a great best friend, who's like a second mother to Monica, and I love my work. Plus, when I hear the way Carol talks about you, I'm sure this won't be the last time we see each other," Maria grinned. "What did she tell you," Thor tried to stop his blushing, but failed miserably.

"She told me how much she loved you. How handsome you are. How you always manage to make her happy when she's feeling down. How you saved her from the... Ehh... What's that alien race called that she was kidnapped by." "Oh, you mean the Kree." "Yes, those. And how perfect you are. I can really see what she meant," Maria smiled at the god.

"Okay, Carol and I have to discuss what she tells to other people about me. Now she described me as Mr. Perfect or something. I'm far from perfect, I rebel against my father, who's conveniently the King of Asgard and the Allfather of the nine realms. I often fight unfair wars. I have a bad temper. I'm stubborn. When I get mad, I get very mad, which happens all too often."

Maria grinned, "don't we all have our flaws." "But I have too many," Thor muttered, opening the beer bottle with his bare hand and chugging it all at once. Maria seemed impressed. "I'll be back in a minute, Monica has to go to bed."

Thor stood up, "is it okay if I stay the night, so I can watch Carol, I don't want to take her back to Asgard without her permission." "Of course, will you stay in the guest room with her, or will you sleep on the couch," Maria stood up too. "I'll stay with her," Thor smiled and went outside.

"Brother?" Thor called over to Loki. "I still can't believe you two are brothers," Monica grinned. "So you can believe I have magic, but can't believe we're brothers?" Loki looked at the kid. "Well, I mean... Yes," she admitted. "Come on Monica, time to go to bed," Maria joined them on the front porch. Monica pouted at first, but eventually they said goodnight to her and she went upstairs.

"Loki, I'll be staying here to watch Carol, will you go back to Asgard, or will you stay too?" Thor asked his brother. Loki gave him a small smile, "I will go back, and inform father and mother about your reason of absence, I hope to see you back soon."

"Thank you so much for helping me, I couldn't have done this without you," Thor embraced his younger brother and patted his back. When they pulled away Thor requested Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Within a minute Loki was back on Asgard.

Thor turned around to go back inside, but chuckled at how stunned Maria was. "I suppose you'll have to get used to it," he said before going inside. He quietly walked up the stairs and entered the guest room. He took of his pants and his shirt, stepping into the bed with only his boxers.

Carol turned in her sleep, and was now facing him. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He carefully checked her temperature and noticed she was back to her normal temperature. He smiled softly and whispered, "everything will be okay my love, I will protect you."

He softly wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight Carol."


	18. Chapter 18

The days after, Carol hadn't gotten any better. She was crying a lot, and no one knew why exactly. Maria, Monica and Thor tried their best to comfort her, but she didn't talk. Also her nightmares appeared to get more frequent, something that worried Thor a lot.

Around the 8th day Carol hadn't woken up that morning. Thor had let her sleep a bit longer, but when he returned and she still wasn't awake he attempted to wake her up. Without any success. She looked pale and sweat covered her forehead. Thor immediately called Maria, who rushed up the stairs.

"What's happening to her," Maria asked worries. "I don't know, it looks like she's sick, but I have no clue as to what she has. She's also not waking up," Thor bit his lip, he could impossibly take her back to Asgard, the bifrost would be her death, but the doctors here on Midgard weren't advanced enough. He grabbed Carol's hand and places a soft, reassuring kiss against her knuckles.

"She's not... She's not dying, right? She can't be," Maria stuttered. Thor just shook his head, Carol was still breathing, but in no way healthy. "There must be something we can do?" Maria looked at Thor with hope in her eyes. "I don't know, I can try to wash her body, cool her down a bit, maybe it'll help her?" Thor was just guessing around, he didn't know a single thing about Kree biology.

Maria nodded and left the room, so that Carol could have her privacy, even though she wasn't conscious. Thor went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with lukewarm water. He carefully stripped Carol from her sweaty pyjamas. Quickly he noticed a red bruise like spot on her lower stomach. He placed his hand over it, it was warm. Maybe she was suffering from an infection.

Midgardian antibiotics wouldn't help, neither would Asgardian ones. Thor lifted her up, holding her close and went to the bathroom, where he places her body in the bathtub. He held her head above to water abd started to wipe her body. In the meantime he contacted Heimdall, asking him to deliver a message to Loki, to look through Carol ship, seeing if he could find any medication, if he couldn't, he should confront Yon-Rogg.

This has to be done fast, she must've had this infection for at least a week if not longer. He tried understanding what it was that caused it, and why she couldn't heal from it. Her Kree biology should allow her to heal infections in mere hours, why was this one different. He carefully placed his hand over the infected area. What if... What if she didn't have the willpower to survive this?

He shook his head, if course she had. Still, he couldn't forget about the idea, that maybe, Yon-Rogg had manipulated so much that she had fallen into a depressed. When he felt something hard under her skin, he realized it must be the birth control implant. Maybe it had broken and the sharp edges had caused wounds, which would mean... That he had to remove it as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of gathering Maria's first aid kit, a couple of small but sharp knives from her kitchen drawers and draining the bathwater enough that she most definitely wouldn't drown, he sat before her. He didn't want to do this, but sooner or later she had to get it removed, at least, if it was up to him.

Thor didn't have any anesthetics, so he prayed that she wouldn't wake up and be in pain. He knew basic first aid, he had learned to stitch big wounds on the battlefield, cutting her open was the part that scared him the most. He looked around, making sure towels were within hand reach.

He grabbed one of the knifes with shaking hand and places the point on her bare skin. Her Kree biology would help her heal fast from the wound, but he would obviously let it be checked by doctors again.

He pressed the knife down, and he saw blue blood well up from the small wound. He dragged the knife further, and quickly noticed small pieces of what once was the birth control implant. He grabbed a towel and held it in a way it would soak up all the blood.

He took the pieces of scrap out with the tweezers, placing them on the floor next to him, in a way it looked like the device was disassembled, so he would know how much there was still left.

After what felt like hours he had gotten to the last piece, but it was stuck, and her wound had started healing faster than he planned to. Thor had a firm grip on the tweezers, and gave a tug, finally taking the piece out. Attached to it were three small wires, who glowed blue at first, but died down now.

He stared at it confused for a split second, but quickly he realized she needed to be stitched up, no matter how fast her healing ability was.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"So you had a surgery in my bathroom without telling me," Maria looked like she was about to faint. "Yes, but you were out for groceries, I didn't really have the time to call," Thor looked at carol, who was laying on the bed in the guest room, "if I hadn't done it right then and there, who knows if she would still be alive."

"So that thing blocked her healing abilities and only made everything worse?" Maria looked at the piece with the wires. "I suppose, I want to take it back to Asgard and let the scientists take a look at it," Thor grabbed Carol's hand.

In the hour after she had gotten so much better, she hadn't woken up yet, but the colour in her face had returned and her fever had subdued. He felt her fingers move the slightest bit. His lips curled up a bit into a smile.

"I'll go prepare dinner then, I suppose," Maria mumbled awkwardly as she turned to the door and left. Carol's eyes fluttered a bit before opening. Thor smiled and pressed one hand against her cheek, "you're awake."

She opened her mouth and tried to talk, but ended up being overwhelmed by a shower of coughs. He grabbed the glass from the nightstand and let her take a few sips. After a good minute she tried again, "how... Long."

"You've been out sinds yesterday evening, around 18 hours I would say," Thor helped her sit up. Carol leaned heavily against him, causing him to wrap his arms around her small body. "The Kree... They... For days.... Intelligence..." To and outsider it would look like random mumbles, but Thor knew exactly what happened.

The birth control implant had connected Carol's mind to the intelligence for days. They had tormented her for days. That's why when she was awake she looked as lifeless as a doll. That's why she cried so much, they mentally tortured her. That's why her nightmares were so bad.

Thor softly rocked her back and forth. "You're safe now, you're safe," he whispered, unsure how she would react. "They did horrible things to me," she mumbled as she kept staring in the distance. "I know baby, but now you're safe, they can't get to you anymore," he placed a small kiss in her hair.

"Now let's go downstairs, Maria is making us dinner, we don't want to leave her hanging, do we," Thor looked at her. She looked back, giving him her best version of a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

"You triggered it! Don't try to deny it, I know you did," Carol had pinned Yon-Rogg against the rough stone wall of his cell. He was completely bloody and covered in cuts and bruises. When Thor and Carol came back to Asgard she had told Thor that she wanted to talk with Yon, but in really, she just wanted to hurt him.

Thor didn't know what she had been through while being connected to the Intelligence, but he knew it was bad, very bad. She had looked so distraught when she woke up that dreadful day around a week ago, he knew this was something horrible. He knew she wasn't just going to talk, he knew she would torture him and leave him to die, but it was her choice to make, and not his. If this made her feel any better, he would gladly let her do so.

Yon spat out some blood, "you mean following orders." The grin he gave her after made her want to puke. "You made sure the intelligence could reach me through the device, I know it," she gritted true her teeth. "I hate you."

She could see that those words hat hurt him, and she was only glad. "You know what," she said, before throwing him to the ground, "I'm going to send you back with a message." Yon's golden eyes widened, "Vers, don't do this, you know what will happen to me."

"You know what, you deserve every single bit of it," she crouched next to his broken and bruised body. "Tell them I'm going to end it... The war... The lies... All of it." Those were the last words she had said to him before letting the guards take him away and send him back.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I've never seen her so furious before brother... What if she does something she'll regret out of blindness because of the anger," Thor looked at Loki, he went to him as soon as Carol had gone to the dungeons. He had thanked him for helping in finding her. Loki had immediately sensed something was wrong, but didn't want to bring it up, so he had waited until his brother started about it.

"She's strong brother, I have sensed her power. She might be mad, but she has a whole lot more self-control than the both of us combined," Loki stated, which resulted in both of them chuckling. "I don't know what I would do without you," Thor looked over at his younger brother. "That's what family is for."

Thor embraced Loki with a smile, whom returned the hug. "She's special, cherish her," Loki adviced him before they parted ways. As soon as his brother had left he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist. "You're brother is being way too kind to me," he heard Carol mumble.

Thor smiled and looked down, but immediately saw her hands. Her knuckles were completely bruised and a few cuts were scattered over her fingers. "What did you do..." Thor asked breathlessly, scared she might've killed the guy. "I send him back," she said quietly. He turned around in her arms and hugged her, "aren't you scared they might come back?"

"I'll fight them, I can handle them," she looked at him determined. "If I recall correctly a week ago you almost died if I hadn't saved you," Thor smiled at her. "That's unfair," Carol pouted. He smiled and leaned down, catching her lips with his own.

When she pulled back he noticed a small smile on her lip, "I love you." "I love you too," Thor whispered before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to their bedroom. Once there, he places her on the bed and went to his bathroom.

Carol wondered for a split second if they were going to have sex, but she quickly realized he would clean and bandage her cuts. And just like she guessed he came back with a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Next time when you're beating up someone, don't mess up your beautiful hands. You can do so much better things with them," he looked at her with a smirk before gently wiping the dirt and the bit of blood from her hands. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've never given you a hand job," she said playfully.

Thor rolled his eyes with a grin, "you're right, maybe we should try that out in the near future."

They just said there for a while, bickering not so innocently while Thor clean Carol's hand. Eventually he wrapped a bandage around her knuckles so it would heal. "You know I heal faster than any species known in the entire universe," she grinned when he was done.

That comment had made him pin her to the bed and kiss her passionately. He sure wanted to test that theory by making love to her for the rest of the night.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

The morning after, Carol felt sore, not only between her legs - which was kind of normal for her on these kind of moments - but just everywhere. Last night Thor really had tried to find her limits, and if he wanted to do it again she definitely wouldn't say no. It had been great, but now she would pay the price.

She rolled on her back and smiles, staring at the ceiling. For some reason she felt free, even more so than before. Now Yon was truly gone and he would suffer the punishment from the Intelligence, whatever it may be.

As the door open her smile only grew wider, as she saw Thor walking in with a tray. He could nothing but smile at how adorable she was. Now they were both smiling at each other like idiots. None of them cared though, so it didn't matter.

He walked over and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "good morning beautiful." "Good morning to you too, handsome," just a few days ago they had talked about how cringy some pet-names were, but since that day, they ironically started using it, till the point it wasn't ironic anymore but genuine.

Carol chuckled and Thor placed the tray in front of her, "eat." He didn't have to say anything more, because she had already started. She had missed the delicious Asgardian breakfasts she had grown so used to. Of course, Maria's cooking skills were very on point, but nothing could top Asgardian food.

"Would you like children one day?", Thor suddenly asked. She didn't really understand where that question came from, and she certainly had never really thought about it. "I suppose, why?"

"I mean, of course we should marry first, if you want to have children with me at least, otherwise my father will be mad. But now your birth control implant is gone, we should be a bit more careful. Unless you want to get a new one, which is totally fine by me, but it would be a bit if a-..." Suddenly Carol cut hos rambling of by a kiss.

"One day I want to gave children with you," she whispered when she pulled back. Thor smiled widely, "so you're kind of saying that you eventually do want to marry me too?"

She didn't say anything at first and just grinned. "You'll have to find that out by yourself."


	20. Chapter 20

"Carol?" Thor yelled from the bedroom. Carol was sitting in the bathtub, enjoying a well deserved bath, when he yelled. "What now?" She wasn't in the mood to talk, not when she was almost asleep and someone felt the need to yell.

"I need help," he groaned. "I can't help, I'm naked and wet..." She rolled her eyes. "Then get out, I don't know how to put this thing together," Thor whined. "No, my back hurts, and let me remember you that you were the one who insisted on doing this alone."

He peeked around the bathroom door with puppy eyes. Carol furiously shook her head, "that won't work." "Carol please, I admit that I can't do it alone," he said in a tone that made her feel sorry for him. "Fine, just help me get out and get dressed," she groaned as she sat up and her back practically screamed.

"I swear you put twins in me, this isn't normal," she chuckled as he helped her in her clothes. "You're seven months pregnant, of course your belly is big," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

After at least two hours of struggling they had put the crib together. "If it's twins you'll have to do it again," she grinned at him, to which he immediately gave puppy eyes. "We will only find out when I go into labour, so I'll be busy with feeding two babies, so you'll have to do it."

"I'll get a servant to do it, I'm not doing this again, besides, I'd much rather help you," he smiled softly as he carefully lifted her on their bed.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Thor had proposed to her not long after they had returned to Asgard. He was scared that Carol might say no, so he was hesitant to do it. In the end she said yes and they had a big traditional Asgardian wedding.

The only thing not so traditional was Carol's dress, she had insisted on getting a Terran one, because she wanted to feel like the princess she would become that day.

In the end she looked even more stunning than Thor could have ever dreamed off. She looked like she stepped straight out of a fairytale, and he would never forget the look on her face when she said yes.

To say that their honeymoon had been wild was an understatement. Carol wanted to go back to earth to go to some tropical place called Bali. It was beautiful, but if they were honest, they had spend most of their time in the bedroom.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Now they were laying on their bed, cuddled up in each others arm. Suddenly Carol stiffened a bit, "Thor?" "What? What's wrong?" He looked at her panicked, but when he saw the smile on her face he relaxed. "They're kicking," she looked at him.

"How are you so sure that it's twins," he frowned at her, but letting go of her so he could feel the kicking. "Feel it for yourself," she said as she grabbed his hands and placed one of them on the top right side, and the other one on the left side. "Unless it can perform splits already, there are two," she smiled.

Thor let out a small squeal from happiness as he kissed her. When he pulled back he whispered, "I love you Carol Danvers-Odinson."

"I love you too, Thor Odinson."

\---=☆☆☆☆☆☆=---

And that concludes this story.  
I'm so sorry for not uploading for quite a while and then suddenly end this story, but I wasn't sure what to do with this anymore.  
Also, this English writing assignment had come in between (I may upload it here one day) so I was busy.

I will start writing the second book of No Choice soon, so that's good news :)

Thank you all so much for reading this.

Xxx, me


End file.
